Commitment
by achaon
Summary: Mac and Harm meet on a mission while Harm is working for the CIA. I am reposting the first two chapters along with the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: Jag and its characters belong to DPB and Paramount, I'm just playing with them for awhile. It's done for fun not for profit. COMMITMENT 

**By: Achaon**

CHAPTER ONE   
  
1230Z JAG HQ 

FALLS CHURCH, VA

LTC Sarah MacKenzie walked out of the elevator on the second floor of the Judge Advocate General (JAG) Office Building and headed directly to her office. Her head was down as she walked right past Bud and Harriet without a word. She had been happily coming to this office for the past seven years, but things were different now. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (Harm), her partner for all these years, had been gone for over a month now, and she realized how much she loved and missed him.

She wasn't alone; everyone missed him and the mood of the whole office was somber. Morale was low, people were bickering, and cases just seemed to keep piling up without resolution. An office that was once like a bright and sunny summer's day, much like Harm's smile, had become like a cold and dreary December day. Even ADM Chegwidden was noticeably different since he had let Commander Rabb go. He was more irritable than usual and seemed to be distant. He probably sensed that the staff was having trouble accepting his decision regarding Harm's dismissal from the Navy.

With the Admiral's blessing, LTC MacKenzie had gone to Paraguay on a CIA mission with Clayton Webb. The mission went sour and LTC MacKenzie (Mac) and Webb had been captured by Muslim terrorists. When the Admiral told Harm that Mac had been missing for over 48 hours, the Commander insisted that he be allowed to go to Paraguay and find her. The Admiral refused his request. The Commander offered to use his Personal Leave Time and go on his own, but the Admiral still denied his request. Finally, in desperation, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., a decorated fighter pilot and Jag attorney with sixteen years invested in the Navy, resigned his Commision to go find the woman he loved.

In doing so, he saved the lives of both Mac and Webb. Then he and Mac found and destroyed the 100 SA-7 (shoulder fired Surface-To-Air Missiles) that the terrorists had acquired, which was Webb's mission. When he got back to Washington with Mac, he found out that the Admiral had deliberately let his resignation get processed. Harm was surprised, but Mac was stunned. Only three years earlier, Mac had resigned to take a job with a civilian law firm. She had been gone for about four weeks when she asked the Admiral if she could come back. The Admiral had kept her paperwork in his drawer and had not sent it on for processing. So Mac resumed her duties as if she had just taken an extended vacation.

Harm and Mac's relationship was difficult to figure out. On the surface they appeared to be good friends and co-workers, but under the surface there was this tension that existed between them. They were in love with each other, but for one reason or another they just could not get together. When one of them was ready the other was running away. They seemed to take turns at mucking things up. They were like the two proverbial "ships passing in the night."

Harriet (Lt.jg. Roberts) said to her husband Bud (Lt. Roberts), "Do you sense that the LTC McKenzie is upset about the Commander's absence?"

"I don't know Harriet; I asked her about that a couple of weeks ago, and she denied any concern, but I'm not sure. She and Harm were a lot closer than they let on. Why don't you go in and see if she will talk to you. Maybe a little girl talk is what she needs."

2130Z

LTC MacKENZIE'S OFFICE

JAG HQ

Harriet entered Mac's office and said, "Colonel, I hate to butt in, but you seem a little down lately. I know all of us are sad since the Commander left, but you seem to be taking it harder than the rest of us. Would you like to talk?"

"Thanks, Harriet maybe that's what I need, so why don't you close the door and have a seat. You are right I have been depressed since Harm left. At first I thought I could deal with his absence but these last two week have been awful. I have left message after message but I haven't heard from him. I don't know where he is, or what kind of dangers he is facing since he went to work for the CIA. I am worried sick about him."

"Ma'am, it sounds like you are missing more than just a friend and partner."

"Harriet, call me Mac. And you're right, Harriet; I am missing the man who I love more than anything else in this world."

"I had no idea that you had those kind of feelings for Harm. How long have you felt this way?"

"I guess it has been about six years now, Harriet. At first I was not sure what I was feeling. I guess it goes back to the first time Harm kissed me. I was wearing your uniform, and I figured he thought he was kissing his academy sweetheart, Diane. Bud was there. Harm had gone to confront the man he thought had killed Diane. Since I looked like Diane's double and had your uniform on, I guess Harm got caught up in the moment. Although I told Harm he thought he was really kissing Diane, it had a stirring affect on me. My heart fluttered and my knees were a little weak. As I look back, that was probably when I knew I was in love with him. I certainly felt differently about him after that."

"Have you ever told anyone about your feelings?"

"Yes, I inadvertently told Commander Turner when he first came to Jag. But I swore him to secrecy."

"Have you ever told this to Harm?"

"Yes, Harriet. You are going to find this hard to understand. Do you remember the engagement party that the admiral threw for me and Mic Brumby? That night Harm and I spent a lot of time out on the porch reminiscing about all the good times we had shared."

"As a matter of fact, several people remarked that night that you and Harm were spending a lot of time together."

"Well, before we went back in to the party that night, we had both expressed our mutual love for one another. And we shared the most passionate kiss in our troubled relationship. I was terribly confused. I kept thinking why hadn't Harm shared his feelings for me sooner."

"Had you ever expressed your feelings with him before, Mac?"

"Yeah, sort of when we were in Australia. We were on the ferry going to the amusement park. I practically threw myself at him that evening. I wanted Harm to make love to me that night, but he backed away. So we drifted apart and Mic moved in and filled the void Harm left. I thought I could be happy with Mic, but as hard as he tried he couldn't replace Harm. When Harm crashed his Tomcat into the sea and was nearly killed, I finally realized that no one could ever replace him. That crash kept me from making a big mistake. I would have woken up one day and realized I had married the wrong man for the wrong reasons."

"So now what are you going to do, Mac?"

"I don't know, Harriet. I know I am partly to blame for Harm's situation. But I am having a difficult time understanding ADM Chegwidden's role in this mess. Harm should have been given a medal for his actions. The more I think about it, the angrier I get. At times, I can barely stand to look at the Admiral. Besides, being unfair to Harm, it has ruined any opportunity I might have had to reconcile things with Harm. If I got to see him every day like before, I'm sure we could have smoothed things out by now. Who knows whether I will ever see him again? People in his new line of work just disappear sometimes."

At this point Mac is visibly agitated. Her voice is trembling as she paces back and forth behind her desk. Her eyes are glassy and slightly red as she tries to regain her composure.

"Then, Colonel, you need to go in and tell the Admiral how you feel."

"I don't know, Harriet, I am afraid I might say something I will regret but if I don't I am going to go crazy."

"Crazy because you can't be with Harm and crazy with anger at the Admiral. You can only take so much before this drives you to drink. And you know you don't want to go back to that. You have been sober for over ten years now."

"You are right Harriet; I am going to see him now while I feel like talking. I hope the Admiral feels like listening."

"Good luck Colonel. Bud and I are in your corner."

Harriet walked out of Mac's office and went to find Bud. She had been talking to Mac for almost a half-hour. When she finally found Bud, she told him everything she and Mac had talked about. Bud wasn't surprised at all. He had been convinced ever since Mac and Mic's wedding was permanently cancelled that there was more to Mac and Harm's relationship than they cared to admit. Theirs was a complicated relationship. He was there the night they first kissed at the dock. He believed Harm knew he had kissed Mac and not Diane, and he sensed they had made an emotional connection that night.

2230Z

ADM CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE

JAG HQ

Mac left her office and crossed the deserted bull pin. She was nervous as she knocked on the Admiral's door. The Admiral was seated at his massive wooden desk. He was an imposing figure. A former SEAL, he was tall and lean with a shaved head.

"Come in Colonel and have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Admiral, I have some things I need to discuss with you. Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course, Mac, what's on your mind?"

"Sir, I'm not sure I can stay here any longer."

"What! What are you talking about, Colonel?"

"Please, Admiral, let me say what I have to say. The last few weeks have been a living hell for me. I can't sleep and I am having trouble concentrating on my work. I used to look forward to coming to work every morning, but now I dread it. Everyone in this office smiled and we all got along. But that's not the case anymore. This place is depressing, or I am depressed, or both."

"So, Colonel, what do think the problem is?"

Mac took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice. She was doing her best to keep her composure.

"I think the way you dealt with Harm is the problem, sir. Your actions were unfair and unjust. When I think of what you did to him it angers me beyond reason. I think your career would have been in jeopardy if I had been killed on that mission. That aside, saving my life should have been enough to win your praise and thanks, not your scorn. I think of all the positive accomplishments he had here as a lawyer, and his heroics as a fighter pilot. And then I recall him risking his life to help you rescue your daughter in Italy; it makes your actions indefensible. He admired you. You were a father figure to him. And then you threw him overboard like so much garbage."

At that point the Admiral, unaccustomed to a junior officer talking to him in such a manner, was getting irritated. But he could see the tears welling up in Mac's eyes as her voice started to break.

"It wasn't bad enough that you let him go, but what you did next was despicable. The things you said to Harm were mean and hurtful. Now he is gone. I don't know where he is or how to get in touch with him, and it is making me sick. Sick because I didn't go to him and try to comfort him in his time of despair. How – how could you, Admiral! How could you?"

At this point Mac broke down and cried. Admiral Chegwidden got up from his desk and walked over to where Mac was seated. He got down on one knee in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I had no idea that you felt this way about Harm."

"Oh, Admiral, I have been in love with him for years."

"If you weren't right about this situation, I'd be mad as hell at you. I guess I lost my cool. I knew I made a mistake, but I didn't know how to fix it."

"Admiral, we have to figure out a way to fix things because I'm not going to be any good to you or me. I need him, Admiral. I need to go to Harm and tell him that I love him. I think he loves me. God, I hope he still does."

"Mac, I am sure he loves you. He wouldn't have resigned his commission and risked his life to find you if he didn't love you. We'll figure something out. I promise. Now why don't you go home and get some rest. Take the day off tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks, Admiral, for letting me get this out of my system; I feel a little better."

"Goodnight, Mac."

"Goodnight, Admiral."

CHAPTER TWO 2300 ZULU 

JAG HQ

ADM. CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE

ADM AJ Chegwidden leaned back in his big leather chair and contemplated the conversation he had just had with LTC MacKenzie. On the one hand, he rationalized that he had let Harm go for good reasons, _good order and discipline _and all that crap. But he also realized he was the only one in the office who thought that way. Being a commander was difficult at times. And now, after seeing the effect his decision had on Mac, he knew it didn't matter whether he was right or wrong. There might be _discipline_, but there wasn't any _good order_.

He had to come up with a plan to get Mac and Harm together, a plan that would finally allow these two people to make their commitment to one another. As he thought about this situation, he realized he would have to get Webb involved. Clayton Webb, CIA operative, had caused the problem in the first place. He had talked me into allowing Mac to go to Paraguay as his undercover wife. That's where this mess had begun, and he'd damm well help clean it up.

"Webb, this is ADM Chegwidden."

"Good evening, Admiral, how's things?"

"Not good, Webb. I need a favor."

"Well, Admiral, I probably owe you one. What can I do?"

"You and I need to come up with some kind of intelligence operation that will get Mac and Harm back together."

"Are – are you sure Mac and Harm want this?"

Ever since the botched operation in Paraguay, Webb had been trying his best to court Mac. Mac had formed a bond with Webb because of the pain he had endured at the hands of their captures. And although they had become good friends, there was no real relationship. However, it strained Mac and Harm's relationship to the breaking point.

"Well, Webb, Mac just left here a few minutes ago. First, she went into a tirade about how I handled Harm's departure. Believe me, I am not used to my subordinates criticizing me the way she did. After that, she broke down and cried, and she berated her own role in this mess. She finally confided in me that she was in love with Harm and had been for several years."

"She actually told you that she was in love with Harm."

"Yes, she did. I guess I wasn't really surprised. In retrospect, I suspected that is why she and Brumby split. Somehow fate intervened when Harm's F-14 crashed into the sea. It gave Mac an out."

"So, Admiral, how do you think Harm feels about this _mess _as you call it?"

"Well, Webb, he has been hurt most of all by Mac. I wounded him, and so did you. Let's not forget that he saved your life too, and how did you show your gratitude?"

It was like the Admiral had just kicked him in the gut. Clayton Webb knew right then what a s.o.b. he had been. He had had ample opportunities to observe Mac and Harm. He knew there was much more to their relationship than just being _good friends or partners ._ And there he was trying his best to keep Mac and Harm apart for his own selfish reasons.

"Okay, Admiral, I will think of some kind of low-level mission I can work to get them together. And thanks for the kick. I guess I had it coming."

"Well, don't beat yourself up too badly. There is plenty of blame to go around. I don't know if he will forgive us for the hell we've put him through. But if we can get him and Mac together, the healing process can begin for all of us."

"Okay, Admiral, I hope you're right. I'll work on the mission and call you tomorrow with a rough plan. Good night."

"Good night, Webb."

0030Z

LTC. MacKENZIE'S APARTMENT

WASHINGTON, D.C.

Mac lived in a two-bedroom apartment on the second floor of the Georgetown Square Apartments. It was an older apartment building that had character and charm. It wasn't just a collection of right angles and boxes. The owners and tenants kept it in ship-shape condition.

Mac opened the door and went directly to her bedroom. She removed her uniform and hung it neatly in the closet. She went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water. She added some bubble bath, removed her under things, and slid her sensuous body into the hot foaming water. Along with the scent of jasmine from the bubble bath, she felt her mind and body relax. She had taken a big gamble when she went to talk to the Admiral. But now she felt better than she had felt in months. She felt like there was still hope for her and Harm. A great weight had been lifted from her.

She stayed in the tub for nearly an hour thinking of Harm and what she would say to him. She recalled the day he left to go back to flying Tomcats. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she couldn't find the words. She would not let that happen again. She would know what to say this time. First, before he could say a word she would tell him that she loved him and that she was so sorry that she had hurt him. She would beg him to forgive her.

She got out of the tub and dried herself with a large, fluffy, powder-blue towel, combed her short strait hair and rubbed lotion all over her supple olive skinned body. Mac put her pajamas on and then went to the living room. While she was in the tub, she had decided she was going to make two phone calls. First to Harm even though he wasn't home, and then to Clayton Webb. She picked up the phone and called Harm's telephone number. After two rings Harm's answering machine picked up; then when his greeting ended, Mac spoke.

_"Harm, I love you and miss you very much. Please forgive me." _She wasn't sure if and when he picked up his messages, but she wanted to make sure he understood her feelings. She made it short and sweet since she feared he might erase a long message before she could finish expressing her feelings. She was certain he would recognize her voice.

She began dialing Clayton Webb's number. This call would be harder. She was sure that Clay was falling in love with her, and she needed to stop it before it went any farther. She didn't want Clay to become another casualty like Mic Brumby.

"Webb here."

"Clay, it's Mac."

"Hi, Sarah."

"Clay, please call me Mac, okay? I need you to understand something. I am in love with Harm. I guess I have been in love with him for a long time."

"Are you sure, Mac? I mean, I thought we had something."

"Clay, you have become a dear friend but I can't give you more. In Paraguay we became close. When Harm saw that he got jealous and I let him think there was something between you and me. I pushed Harm to express his feelings for me and he clamed up and ran. I should have known better. I did the same thing to him in Australia and I ended up in Brumby's arms. Clay, I'm sorry. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I was in an emotional turmoil."

"Okay, Mac, I understand. ADM Chegwidden called me and told me about your talk. I'll do whatever I can to help you and Harm. I guess I am ashamed of what I did to you two people. This job makes a person callous."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Clay. I'm pretty disgusted with my own behavior right now. I have probably hurt you, and I know I have hurt Harm."

"Well, Mac, I probably deserve it, but Harm didn't. We all stuck a dagger in him – you, me, and the Admiral. Now you are the one who is going to have to heal his wounds."

"I will try with every ounce of love and energy in me. Thanks and good night, Clay."

"Good night, Mac.

Now that she had made the two calls, she felt much better. This had turned out to be a pretty good day for Mac. She managed to unburden herself by talking to Harriet and the Admiral. She let Webb know where he stood, and he seemed to accept his fate. She had made the first step at a reconciliation with Harm. She would go to bed this night and dream of the good times she and Harm had together. She would especially remember the night on the porch at ADM Chegwidden's home when they shared their most passionate kiss and expressed their love for one another. Her eyes were very heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

COMMITMENT

CHAPTER THREE

0230Z

U.S. EMBASSY

BANGKOK, THAILAND

Harmon Rabb had made his way to the embassy in order to see if the CIA agent-in-charge was ready to see him. Agent Jack Russell had called him and told him to report for a new assignment. When he got to Russell's office, his receptionist told Harm that Mr. Russell was in a very important meeting. She told him to come back in an hour.

Harm then went down to the basement where the Communications Center was located. He asked the Comm Tech to patch him through to his home phone in Washington, D.C., so he could check his messages. After the phone rang twice, the answering machine picked up; Harm punched in the access code. _You have four new messages:_

_Hello, this is TCI Cable Co with a great new of ..._**Delete**

_Hello, this is the Washington Post circulation depar ..._**Delete**

_Hello, this The Publisher's Clearing Hous ... _**Delete**

_Harm, I love you and miss you very much. Please forgive me._

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't delete Mac's message. Instead he played it again.

_Harm, I love you and miss you very much. Please forgive me. _"He didn't know what to think about her words. They sounded sincere. Her voice was soft and sweet although she sounded a little nervous. But he figured he'd be nervous given the same circumstances. What were her intentions? Did she just want forgiveness or did she want to straighten things out between them? She said she loved me and missed me. That was a pretty strong statement. It didn't seem to leave much doubt about the way that she felt."

Her words kept racing through his head, over and over again. He desperately wanted to believe what he had heard Mac say. "Quit over analyzing it," he thought. "You just heard what you were waiting to hear." Although things between them went terribly wrong back in Paraguay, he realized it was his fault too. "If I would have just told her why I resigned my Commission and came after her and if I would have just told her that I loved her and couldn't live without her, this whole mess could have been avoided. If Webb and Gunny hadn't showed up at the hotel room just as I was about to roll in and kiss her ... After all I had done, why couldn't I make the commitment to her that she so desperately wanted? Oh, what a fool I have been."

Their relationship had been like a _dogfight_, one engagement after another. And then when she was clearly in his sights, when he had a _lock_, he couldn't pull the trigger. He vowed right then and there that if he ever got another chance, he wouldn't hesitate to take his shot.

Finally, Mr. Russell was ready to talk to Harm. "Harm, you are being tasked for a special anti-terrorism mission. You are to proceed to Rome where you will meet up with a female agent at the airport gate. Your cover story will require that you two act as if you are married. She will be arriving about two hours after your plane arrives. She will be on American Airlines flight #681. She will recognize you and come to embrace and kiss you. That will be your signal. After your greeting you will get your baggage and clear customs and then proceed to our embassy. When the two of you get to the embassy, you'll be briefed by Joe Morganti, CIA Station Chief. Here is a Business Class ticket on Thai Airways flight #944 to Rome. Your plane leaves for Rome in about ten hours. Good luck."

"Thanks"

0400Z

JEWLERY MARKET

BANGKOK, THAILAND

Harm went into one of many of the jewelry stores that dotted this part of Bangkok. This store was highly recommended by Mr. Russell's receptionist, Ms. Thippavanh. He told the jeweler that he wanted a man's and a woman's gold wedding bands: size 7 for Sarah and size 10 for himself. After that, he picked out a 1.02 carat diamond to be mounted on a matching engagement ring. Thai gold is 22 carat, which makes it soft and gives it a warm deep golden glow. It took the jeweler about fifteen minutes to mount the diamond and place the rings in a small padded decorative pouch. If Mac's words on his answering machine were heartfelt, then he was prepared. Prepared to tell Mac that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know how soon he would see her, but after this assignment in Rome he was going back to D.C. and propose.

Harm went back to his room to take a nap and pack for his trip.

1200Z

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Admiral, Mr. Webb is here to see you."

"Send him in, Tiner."

"Good morning, Admiral."

"Good morning, Mr. Webb, what kind of operation have you come up with?"

Webb explained the plan to the Admiral. "Harm and Mac will meet in Rome and pose as man and wife. They will stay in Rome for two days so they can get additional CIA briefings. They will then proceed to Damascus where they will pose as arms and drug dealers. Their stated purpose will be to purchase opium from Ahfganistan. We are trying to trace the flow of money, so we can stop it in the future. We are sure that most of this money is financing the terrorists."

"How dangerous is this, Mr. Webb? These two have been through more than enough tough spots in the last six months."

"Every mission has risks, but we believe this one relatively safe.

"Okay, Webb, shall I call Mac in here so we can get her up to speed?"

Webb wasn't looking forward to this meeting with Mac, but he knew he had to face her sooner or later. Although he knew there was no future with her anymore, he was still very fond of Mac, which was going to make this meeting difficult.

"Sure, Admiral, let's get this over."

"The Admiral punches the intercom, "Tiner, have LTC MacKenzie come to my office ASAP."

"Aye aye. sir."

A few minutes later, Mac knocked on the door and then entered ADM Chegwidden's office.

"Good morning, sir. Good morning, Clayton."

"Colonel, please take a seat and let Mr. Webb explain the plan he has come up with."

"Good morning Mac, and thanks for not calling me Mr. Webb. You will be going to Rome where you will meet Harm at the airport. He will be arriving from Thailand about two hours before you. He doesn't know you're the agent he's supposed to meet. He will be at the gate when you arrive. The two of you are going to pose as husband and wife, so go to him and give him a big hug and a kiss. This is the sign he has been told to look for. After you get your bags and clear customs, then proceed to the American Embassy. Joe Morganti, CIA Station Chief will give you the rest of the details."

"Thanks for helping me out, Clayton."

"I am not just helping you, Mac; this is a real operation with a real purpose. If you can accomplish what you want to in the meantime, then all the better. You and Harm will have a lot of information to assimilate in two days, but you should have enough time to straighten things out between you two. Here is your plane ticket. You leave Dulles International at 1930L tonight aboard American Airlines flight #681. Good luck."

"Colonel, you are dismissed. Go home and get yourself ready for the trip."

"Thanks, Admiral. Goodbye, Clayton."

LTC MacKenzie went back to her office and tidied up her desk. She grabbed her briefcase and left the building. On the way home she stopped at the drug store and picked up a few things for her trip. She was both excited and nervous.

1400Z

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

She arrived at her apartment and packed for her trip. After she had packed, she tried to relax. She selected some comfortable, yet provocative clothes for the eight-plus hour flight to Rome. She wanted to make sure that Harm would remember what he had said to her on the Admiral's porch that fateful night, that she was_ a_ _desirable woman_. She selected a casual beige cotton pantsuit. Under that jacket she wore a red blouse. When she left the top two buttons undone, it revealed a tantalizing amount of her cleavage. She looked at herself in the mirror and was sure Harm would take notice. She would keep the second button buttoned until she got to Rome.

She had several hours before she had to leave for the airport. She tried to keep herself busy so she could relax, but that didn't help. She kept thinking about Harm. She wondered if he had got her message. " What was he thinking? Would he forgive her? Did he still love her? How would he react to this arranged meeting? Surely, he still loved me, he had to. What would I say to him?" These thoughts kept racing through her mind. The anticipation and excitement of seeing Harm again was so overwhelming that she forgot about the mission they were assigned.

She couldn't nap because her mind was racing. Luckily, she had gotten some sleep the night before. Her mind had pushed aside the CIA mission. Right now her only mission was to patch things up with Harm. Her mind kept drifting back to the night of her and Mic's engagement party at the Admiral's house. The feelings that she and Harm revealed for each other that night still overwhelmed her. She could never forget his words to her: "Mac, you have someone who will always love you." Then she remembered their kiss. At that moment she knew no other man could ever make her feel the love and passion she felt. That kiss was magical. The way he looked at her with his deep blue eyes made her heart flutter. She could barely breathe. She wanted Harm to just scoop her up and take her away.

Then there was a knock on the door. Mac looked through the peephole and saw Bud. He had come to take her to the airport.

Mac opened the door, "Hi, Bud."

"Hi, Colonel, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, if you would get that bag, I'll get this one."

They left Mac's apartment and started the thirty-minute drive to Dulles International Airport. They left at 1630L, so they were ahead of the heavy part of rush hour. She and Bud reminisced about Harm. They had both known him for over seven years. Next to Mac, Bud missed him more than anyone else. Harm had had more influence on him and his career than anyone else in the Navy.

"Colonel, when you see Harm give him my best, okay?"

"I will, Bud."

"I sure hope things work out for you two. I guess I have known for several years that you two were more than just friends."

"You're right, but how and when did you figure that out, Bud."

"That night on the dock, when you were wearing Harriet's uniform. I saw Harm kiss you. I knew he was kissing you and not Diane. You don't kiss a ghost the way he kissed you."

"Well, you're right. I was pretty sure he knew what he was doing, but I was a little flustered, so I told him that he thought I was Diane. I wish I hadn't said that. We might have come to grips with our feelings for each other a whole lot sooner."

2200Z

DULLES INT'L AIRPORT

WASHINGTON, D.C.

"Well here we are, Colonel."

"Thanks for the ride, Bud. I'll see you in a week or two, I'm sure."

"Have a safe trip."

Mac checked her large bag with the skycap and then proceeded to the gate area. She kept a small carry-on and went through security without any problems. She found a seat in the waiting area where she could see the activities on the flight line. She had about two hours before they started to board the plane. She enjoyed watching the huge planes as they lumbered back and forth. The pilots seemed to park these big birds just like we park our cars.

She was too keyed up to read, so she just looked around the terminal. Watching the people come and go. Finally, the gate agent began the boarding process. Flight #681 was a Boeing 747-400, which was configured to carry 420 passengers plus crew. There were 32 first class seats in the upper deck, 48 business class seats in the front of the main deck, and the remainder were coach seats.

It took about 45 minutes to get all the passengers aboard and seated. Mac was seated in 31A, which was a window seat in an Emergency Exit row. This was one of the best seats in Coach Class because it had an extra ten inches of legroom, which was a plus on a long flight. At 1911L, the jumbo jet backed away from the gate and began to taxi to its takeoff position.

American Flight #681 was second in line for takeoff from Runway 33R. After a few minutes the plane moved up to the hold-short position. She watched as the plane ahead began its takeoff roll. She continued watching until the plane lifted into the air. A minute later her plane made the turn onto the active runway. The pilot brought the four General Electric turbo fans up to full power. She felt the brakes release as the thrust pushed her back into the seat. Fifteen seconds later the 850,000-pound plane roared into the air. It was exactly 1932L (Mac didn't need to look at her watch). In eight hours she would be reunited with Harm.

1500Z

BANGKOK INT'L AIRPORT

BANGKOK, THAILAND

Harm arrived at the airport, checked his bag and passed through security with little delay. The screener did make him take off his shoes, but that was only a minor inconvenience. He knew that security concerns nowadays made this kind of scrutiny necessary. Harm had time for a little snack, so he went to the Food Court to get a little Thai food. He had some stir-fried rice and eggs with vegetables. It was kind of like a veggie omelet with rice folded in the mixture and a little hot sauce to give a kick. After he finished his meal, he proceeded to the gate.

When he got to the gate area, he checked in with the agent. She was very a pretty Thai woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She spoke very good English, so Harm talked to her for several minutes to pass the time. He told her that he was a former fighter pilot and had just left the U.S. Navy. She wanted to know more about flying jets, but the line started to fill up so he had to leave. He went and found a seat that had a good view of the ramp and flightline. He was too keyed up to read, so he just watched the planes come and go. After all the years he spent flying, airplanes still intrigued him. It went back to his childhood. Whenever he had trouble sleeping his mom and dad would take him out to the flightline at Miramar NAS to watch the jets takeoff and land. After fifteen or twenty minutes he would doze off.

One of the gate agents made her first boarding call at 2315L for anyone who needed assistance while boarding. The other agent, the one he had talked to, came over to Harm and gave him another boarding pass. This one had him seated in the first-class section on the upper deck. She told him that there was an empty seat in first-class and he was re-assigned to that section because he was a pilot. She explained to Harm that it was a combination of professional courtesy and a safety consideration. Harm was very pleased and thanked the young lady. "Must be my lucky day," he thought. Then the other agent called for the First Class passengers to begin boarding.

Harm made his way to the gate. He handed his pass to the agent who ran it through the scanner. She returned it to Harm, and then he walked through the Jetway and boarded the plane. He walked up the spiral staircase to the First Class Cabin where he was escorted to seat 2A. He thought to himself, "This is awesome, nice big seat and lots of legroom for the twelve-hour flight to Rome."

The stewardess asked, "Would you like a drink, sir?

"Yes, a Johnny Walker, a glass of ice, and a bottle of water."

The stewardesses continued through the cabin taking drink orders and other requests from the passengers. They were going to serve two meals on the twelve-hour flight. One about an hour after takeoff and breakfast about two hours before landing. About five minutes had passed when the stewardess came back with the drinks. She handed Harm two small bottles of Johnny Walker Black scotch, a real glass filled with ice, and a bottle of mineral water. He really didn't want two scotches, but he figured he might drink it later. He settled back opened one of the little bottles of the amber liquid, poured it over the ice, and added an equal amount of water. Harm brought it up to his lips, savored the aroma and took the first sip, which is always the sweetest.

Just shortly after midnight, local time, the plane began backing out of the gate. The plane proceeded to Runway 21L. There was one plane just turning on to the runway; flight 944 was next in line. At 1711Z or 11 minutes into the new day the Thai Airways 747 lifted into the air. The plane climbed straight out to an altitude of 5000 feet and then banked to the right and continued climbing until reaching a cruising altitude of 32,000 feet for the first hour. After they burned off some fuel, they would climb to 38,000 feet. Their course would take them over the Indian Ocean skirting the southern tip of India, across the Arabian Sea, then traversing northwest through Saudi Arabia over the Mediterranean Sea, and then to Rome.

The first part of the trip went by quickly. The meal service began about an hour and a half after takeoff. It consisted of curry prawns with bamboo served over rice noodles, ripened papaya salad with crushed peanuts, and fresh bib lettuce. Dessert was a rice coconut pineapple pudding. Harm drank only mineral water with his meal since he didn't want to get dehydrated. Long flights along with alcohol can cause moderate dehydration, which worsens the effects of jetlag.

Harm settled back and watched an in-flight movie; each seat had its own screen. After watching _Clear and Present Danger_ for the umpteenth time, he pushed his seat back and fell asleep. Flight 944 had been in the air for five hours.

At 1200Z Harm and rest of the people were awakened by a loud bang that shook the plane fore to aft. The plane banked hard to the left as he cleared his eyes and looked around as the plane continued to shake and shudder. Looking out his window, he could see that the inboard port engine was on fire. He alerted the stewardess who had a concerned look on her face, but no sign of panic. She looked out of the rear window and then ran to the cockpit and knocked on the door. Again, she knocked but there was no response. Finally, she gained entry to the cockpit. In just a few seconds, she came out of the cockpit and asked Harm to follow her.

Harm got to the cockpit and was shocked at what he saw. All three members of the flight crew were slumped over in their seats. The stewardess had kept the door closed so the other passengers couldn't see was going on. Harm acted quickly. First, he pulled the throttle on the inboard port engine to the off position; then he switched the fuel shutoff to that engine to the off position, and finally he activated the fire-suppression system. Then he looked out his port window and confirmed that the engine fire was extinguished. He unbuckled the pilot and picked him up and placed him in an unoccupied seat. After that, he jumped into the pilot's seat and began to study the switches and gauges.

The autopilot was flying the plane, and now that the bad engine was shut down, the plane settled back to a smooth flight condition. As he reviewed the situation, he saw that the plane had lost some altitude and airspeed. They were at 36,800 feet and flying at 495 mph indicated, which was 1200 feet below their approved altitude and 45 mph below their normal cruise speed. Since they had lost one engine, he figured the plane would have trouble getting back the lost altitude and airspeed, so he reset the autopilot to the new settings. Then, he made contact with the air control center and advised them of their situation. Center told Harm he was cleared to maintain his current altitude and speed.

One of the engine's compressor blades must have broken and caused the catastrophic failure. If that were the only damage the plane had sustained, then he reasoned they could continue to Rome. It would take about an hour longer to get there, but he was going to need some help in the cockpit.

He said to the stewardess, "Miss, are the pilots alive?"

"Yes, I think so. I am going to see if there is a doctor on board."

"Miss, I need you to find out quietly if there is another passenger on this plane who is a pilot. I could use some help up here."

Harm figured he had better radio back to base operations in Bangkok and advise them of the situation. He talked to the flight manager on duty and told him what had happened. Harm told him that he was qualified to fly F-14s, C130s, and C-9s. Further Harm told him that he had landed a 747 once before in a similar situation, so he was capable of continuing on to Rome or divert to another airport. They concurred that the Autopilot and the Inertial Navigation System would get him to the point of touch down at the runway of Rome's Fiumicino Airport. The flight manager told him he was concerned mainly about the plane's left wing.

First, the stewardess came in with another pilot.

"Mr. Rabb, this is Joe Kanell."

"Hi, Joe, my name is Harm. Tell me a little about yourself and your flying experience."

"I am 55 years old. I graduated from Purdue University with a degree in Industrial Engineering. I went to Air Force Undergraduate Pilot Training, but washed out after three months because of an inner ear problem. Afterwards, I got my private pilot's license, and I average about twenty hours each year in light single engine aircraft."

"Well, Joe, I think you will do just fine. This plane practically flies itself. Why don't you sit in the right seat and get familiar with the controls?"

"Harm, I found the checklists. Do you want to look at this first?"

"No, you go ahead and read through it. I need to talk to flight ops and figure out if we are going to land in Rome or divert to another airport. By the way, do you think the engine failure caused any other structural damage to the airframe?"

"I don't think so, Harm. I was in the window seat next to the left wing, so I saw the whole incident. I don't think the wing sustained any damage. The fire was out in a minute or so."

"You're probably right; the plane seems to be flying just like it's supposed to. So you think we should continue on to Rome?"

"Yeah, because by the time we get there, we will have used up most of the fuel. If we try to land now, we are going to be heavy or we are going to have to dump fuel."

"Well, let's see if flight ops agree."

Harm radioed back to flight ops and apprised them of their situation and analysis. The flight operations manager instructed Harm to land at Ben Gurion International Airport in Tel Aviv. Once they arrived in Tel Aviv, there were maintenance people to check out the airplane and flight crewmembers that could continue the flight on to Rome and the sick crewmembers could get proper medical attention. But he also told him that if there was even the slightest hiccup, he needed to be prepared to land at the nearest airport. He advised Harm that the onboard computer and the INS would constantly update and display the nearest airport and its heading. Harm was given instructions to plug in the new waypoints for the INS. It took Harm about ten minutes to familiarize himself with the system and to reprogram it.

Harm had Joe watch the controls while he went to check on the sick crewmembers. There were two doctors seated in the first class cabin who were attending to the sick pilots. They were alive, but still not conscious. After talking to the doctors, he realized that getting these sick pilots to a hospital was the best course of action.

Harm returned to the cockpit to get prepared for the landing in Tel Aviv. They were about an hour out. He and Joe went through the landing checklist and continued to familiarize themselves with the all of the dials, switches, gauges, and flight controls. Harm was confident he could land the enormous plane. The biggest difference between the 747 and other planes he had flown was how high the cockpit was from the landing gear. Joe would have to watch the radar altimeter and call out the altitude in feet to Harm so he would know when to flare.

Harm decided to disengage the autopilot in order to get the feel of the aircraft. He made a standard rate left turn followed by a standard rate right turn, which brought the plane back to its original heading. He pulled back on the yoke and gained 200' in altitude, and then he pushed on the yoke and brought the plane back down to its original altitude. He and Joe concluded that the flight controls were working properly. He let Joe take the controls for a few minutes so he could get a feel for the huge plane. After Joe had finished, Harm engaged the autopilot.

Just as Harm and Joe had completed their second dry run through the landing checklist, the autopilot started to slow the plane and dip the nose. They were about thirty minutes from touch down. Harm contacted the flight center for any additional information. He was given winds and altimeter settings for Tel Aviv and was told to contact the tower when he was fifteen miles from the outer marker. He and Joe went through the checklist one last time before landing. When they were fifteen miles out, Harm contacted the tower for instructions. The instructions were pretty routine: runway, winds, altimeter, visibility and taxi instructions. When they were twelve miles out and Harm had the runway in sight, he disengaged the autopilot and took control of the plane.

"Joe, give me 20 degrees of flaps." The plane started to bank to the left.

"Damm it, Joe, the left wing flaps must not be working. Bring the flaps back to the neutral position."

Joe complied and the plane eased back to wings level. "Harm, we are going to land hot."

"I know it, Joe. I'll work the throttles until we touch down and then hit the retarders. You engage the speed brakes as soon as you feel the wheels hit the ground, and then help me with the brakes, okay?"

"Got it, Harm; I'm ready."

At a mile out Joe started giving Harm the altitude readings. At the threshold Joe called out, "20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet" while Harm began to pull back on the yoke, and the plane touched down hard. Harm kept the nose up as long as he could to create as much aerodynamic braking as possible while he retarded the three engines. Joe had the speed brakes deployed immediately, and they both leaned on the brakes. They landed 15 knots faster than recommended along with being heavier than they should have been because of the extra fuel; it was going to be difficult to stop. They had to get off the brakes a little or they might catch on fire. So they started pumping the brakes, but that just used up more of the available runway. Finally, they just stood on the brakes because there was a ravine at the end of the runway. They went passed the end of the runway and into the overrun area. There was only 500' of concrete left before they hit the grass. And then they were in the grass, and there was another 500' before they got to the edge of the ravine. Luckily, the high grass and soft earth slowed the huge 747 to a halt about 200' short of the ravine. Harm and Joe looked at each other, and they both cracked a little smile. They had safely landed at Tel Aviv.

Harm and Joe began shutting down the engines while the stewardesses opened the cabin doors. The Thai station chief came aboard first and checked on the sick pilots. Next medical personnel came in with stretchers and loaded the three pilots for the trip to the hospital. Then a Thai Airways pilot came into the cockpit and congratulated Harm and Joe on the great job they had done. Harm got out of his seat and let the Thai pilot take over. A fire truck came and kept an eye on the tires and especially the brakes. Then a tug came and pulled the 747 back onto the concrete overrun, then to the taxiway, and finally to the gate.

"Hey, Joe, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

"You buying, Harm?"

"No, but I bet these pretty little stewardesses will."

"Mr. Rabb, I know you want a scotch. What do you want, Mr. Kanell?

"I'll have a scotch too."

CHAPTER 4 0830Z 

FIUMICINO INT'L AIRPORT

ROME, ITALY

Mac's flight from Washington D.C. was very nice. They weather was good, the flight was smooth, and the plane arrived right on time. Mac had managed to catch a couple of hours of sleep, and so she felt good. She could hardly wait to see Harm. She had dreamt of him while she napped on the plane. She knew they would finally work things out between them.

She got up from her seat and grabbed her carry-on bag and followed the rest of the passengers off the plane. When see got to the gate area, she looked for Harm. There weren't many people there except for the ones deplaning. She walked around and around looking for Harm, but he was not there.

She waited until everyone from her flight had gone and then she went to find the Thai Airways gate. The Thai gate was just three gates down the concourse. When she got there, she went up to the gate agent and asked, "Did the flight from Bangkok arrive?"

"Ah no, ma'am, flight #944 from Bangkok ran into mechanical problems."

"Is everybody okay? I believe my husband is on that flight."

"What's your husband's name?"

"Harmon Rabb," Mac replied.

The two gate agents started conversing in Thai for what seemed like an eternity. This frustrated Mac to no end.

Finally, one of the agents escorted Mac to the Thai Airways VIP lounge. Then she said, "Mrs. Rabb, thanks to your husband everyone is safe. The plane lost an engine; all three pilots were stricken with a debilitating illness. Your husband and another passenger landed the plane in Tel Aviv. Another crew is flying another plane with all the passengers to Rome as we speak. They should be arriving around 1100L. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, may I have a cup of coffee?"

"How would you like it?"

"Strong with a little cream and sugar."

When the agent returned with Mac's coffee she said, "Your husband is quite a hero, Mrs. Rabb."

"He always has been my hero."

"Well, I guess you will have to share him from now on, Mrs. Rabb."

"I guess you're right."

"You can wait back here and have some privacy and relax. If you want anything, just ask. When he lands we will bring him to you, okay?"

Mac sipped the coffee and thought about what she had just been told. Harm was her hero. She wasn't surprised that he had saved the day. He had done it many times. He had won the Navy Cross and the Distinguished Flying Cross twice. Pretty darn good for a part-time pilot! But what impressed her most was the way the Thai people addressed her as Mrs. Rabb. She liked the way that sounded. She hoped – no prayed – that this bit part she was about to play would lead to a lifetime role.

She sat back and tried to relax, but to no avail. Her thoughts were on Harm and how he would react when he saw her. "Would he be happy to see her?" She hoped so. Mac was more in love with Harm than she ever thought possible. She prayed that Harm still loved her. "He must have, or he wouldn't have risked everything to rescue her. How could I have treated him so badly in Paraguay? What the hell was I thinking?" These thoughts kept racing through her head which made relaxing impossible. The clock seemed to just crawl by.

One of the agents came to Mac and announced, "The plane should be arriving in about thirty minutes, Mrs. Rabb. I'll bring your husband to you just as soon as he deplanes. If you give me your baggage tag, we will bring your luggage to you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. You have been very helpful already."

She picked up the latest _Thai Airways_ magazine and thumbed through it to pass the time. She didn't read much of it, but she was impressed with the beautiful pictures. Pictures of Bangkok and the countryside were so colorful. And the women, they were so beautiful. She had remembered hearing some of the older officers talk about how Thai women that they were the most beautiful women in the Orient. She wondered, "Was Harm there long enough to find one? After all, I had hurt him. I guess I couldn't blame him. Damm it, quit thinking like that."

"Mrs. Rabb, the plane is at the gate, and your husband should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Mac stood up and unbuttoned the second button on her blouse; her stomach felt funny and her breathing became shallow. The anticipation was almost unbearable. She paced back and forth trying to think what to say when she saw Harm. As much as she had tried to rehearse what she would say, her mind was clouded and confused. She heard the door open. She turned around and saw him and he saw her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Harm! Harm, I love you."

Harm was stunned to see Mac. "Am I dreaming?" He wondered. But he was happy.

"And I love you too, Sarah."

They just stood there for a moment, holding each other so tight that they could barely breathe. Then Harm loosened his hold on her and put his finger under her chin. He tilted her head back and then brought his lips to meet hers. His tongue traced her lips and they parted willingly. That kiss had so much emotion and passion that words weren't necessary. When they finally broke, they just looked into each other's eyes.

She said in a soft voice, "Harm, I need to sit down; my legs feel like rubber."

Harm swallowed hard and said, "Yeah, me too."

Harm held on to Mac's arm as she settled down on the soft leather couch. He settled down next to her. Their eyes fixed only on each other.

Finally, Harm spoke, "Mac, I got your message the other day. I can' t begin to tell you how much those few words meant to me. But seeing you now and hearing you say them has overwhelmed me. I love you."

"Oh, Harm, I don't know how you could still love me. I have been such a bitch.

Mac's eyes were glassy as she fought back tears of happiness. "I am so happy that you still love me, and I love you more than ever."

Harm held Mac's hands in his. He noticed the wedding and engagement rings on her finger. These were part of the costume for the part she and he were going to play. With his left hand holding her left hand, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the padded pouch. Mac could see and feel his hand tremble slightly. Her flyboy hero, the hotshot fighter pilot and skilled attorney, was visibly nervous.

"Sarah, will you make my life complete and become my wife?"

"Oh, Harm! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He took the rings he had bought for her out of the pouch. She removed the rings that the CIA had provided her, and Harm placed the rings on her finger.

"Sarah, with this ring I thee wed and pledge my eternal love."

She took his ring and placed it on his finger.

"Harm, with this ring I pledge my love and undying devotion until death do us part."

Although this wasn't official or legal, it was the lifetime commitment they both had wanted for so many years. They shared another passionate kiss, still unaware of their surroundings. After a moment of just gazing in to each other's eyes, they got up from the couch and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Sarah, I need to call Joe Morganti at the embassy. He expected us an hour ago."

"I didn't even think about that, Harm. I guess my mind was on other things."

Harm made a call to the embassy and talked to Morganti. He told him what had happened and that they would be there in about an hour. Morganti told them to take their time. They agreed to meet at 1400L.

The Thai Airways people were very appreciative of Harm's heroics. They insisted that Harm and Sarah be their guest at the Hotel Imperiale. They arranged for transportation to the hotel after they cleared customs. The Thai Airways station chief also presented Harm with a voucher for two round trip tickets from anywhere to Bangkok and fifteen days worth of hotel vouchers in Thailand. He thought, "Thailand would be a nice place for their honeymoon." Harm and Mac thanked all of the Thai staff and the station chief for their hospitality.

1100Z

HOTEL IMPERIALE

ROMA, ITALY

After Harm and Mac cleared customs, they were driven to the hotel in a limo. They checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb. They smiled at each other as Harm signed the register. The clerk saw the expressions on their faces. They were like so many other couples who had come to Rome for their honeymoon.

They entered their room on the fifth floor. It had a wonderful view of the piazza below. It was a deluxe room with Queen size bed and a large bathroom, which had a full-sized tub. Harm tipped the porter as he closed the door. Harm walked over to Mac as she was looking out the window. She had an almost surreal glow about her from the sunlight that was streaming into the room.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her. He began to kiss the side of her neck with small sweet kisses, which elicited a sigh from Mac. His hand gently caressed her breast, which brought forth a low-pitched groan from her. His hands tingled with excitement. She turned and lifted her lips to meet his. Their kiss was deep and passionate as their tongues darted in and around each other's mouth. It was as if all the years of frustration and denial could be swallowed in their kiss. Then they finally broke for air.

Harm in a labored voice said, "I love you, Sarah, more than life itself."

"I love you more than words can describe. This feels like it must be a dream, Harm. Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, my love, but if this was a dream, I wouldn't ever want to wake up."

A sigh and then another kiss further ignited their passions.

"Sarah, we have time to make love before we go to the embassy."

"Harm, I would love to, but I don't want to rush our first time together. I want us to have the time to savor it. We have waited all these years. What's a few more hours?"

"You're right, Sarah. Let's go get something to eat and walk to the embassy."

They shared one more sweet passionate kiss and left the hotel. They walked down the street toward the embassy and stopped at the ristorante next to the hotel for lunch. Mac ordered lasagna and Harm ordered fettuccini primavera. They each had a latte after lunch as they held hands and looked at each other with starry eyes. They reminisced about many of the good times they had shared. The Sudanese Reception that almost went bad and their time in Russia. But most of all they talked about the night at her engagement party. They each wondered how it took three years for them to get this point after that night. The night they had each expressed their love for one another.

"You know, Sarah, it is hard to understand how it took us so long after that night on the Admiral's porch to get this point in our relationship."

"I know, Harm. It seemed as if there was some hurtle always getting in the way."

"Do you remember the night you came to my place and Brumby called to tell you that he was going back to Australia?"

"Yeah, I remember.

"I wanted to stop you. I wanted to tell you to just let him go that I wanted you and that I loved you."

"I remember the way you looked at me when I left. Those sad eyes of yours were trying to tell me not to go. I wish I would have stayed. I was being pulled in two directions, and I made the wrong choice."

"But you came back, Sarah, when I asked you to. If Renee's father hadn't died, we would have been together. I was prepared to tell you I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The timing was awful."

"Yes, it was. I told you we would talk when you got back from the funeral, and then I took off before you got back. I'm sorry about that, Harm. Everybody kept bugging me about when the wedding was going to be rescheduled. I needed to get away from it all. The irony of it all was that I had accused you of running away when we were in Australia, and then I did the same thing."

"You know when I came out to the carrier for the trial of that Marine major?"

"The one where the major hired the civilian attorney and you had to sit second chair?"

"That's the one, Sarah. You remember our conversation. You asked me if I was willing to give up Renee to have you. Well, I told you I would, but I guess I took a little too long to respond, because when I turned around you were gone."

"You did!

"Yes, I did.

"Bad timing again, huh."

"Yeah, bad timing again, Sarah. That's why I didn't or couldn't tell you about Renee when you came back from sea duty. You remember when we finished the Jagathon and you asked me why I didn't tell you about Renee?"

"Yeah, you gave me an answer that didn't make sense. You said something like, 'It happened too late to mean anything,' or something to that effect."

"That's because Renee broke up with me. If I had gone to you after she left me, you'd have probably thought I was just using you to heal my injured ego. And because you didn't hear what I said back on the carrier, I'd look pretty pathetic. But if you had heard me then, I would have asked you out on a date, a real date and we would probably be married by now."

"So what you're telling me is that a few seconds back on the _Guadalcanal_ has cost us two years of misery. Damm it, Harm!"

"That's about it, Sarah."

Harm paid the waiter and they left the ristorante for the embassy, which was only a couple of blocks from the hotel.

END OF CHAPTER 4

COMMITMENT 

CHAPTER 5

1300Z 

U.S. EMBASSY

ROME, ITALY

Mac and Harm entered the U.S. Embassy. Harm went to the receptionist and told her they had an appointment with Mr. Morganti. They were instructed to standby in the waiting room and someone would come to get them. The embassy was an older building of classical Italian architecture that blended with the neighborhood. Many of the buildings in this part of Rome were foreign embassies. The inside of the embassy was tastefully decorated with subdued colors on the walls, draperies, and floors. Many beautiful works of art were on display throughout the reception area.

After a five-minute wait a Marine Lance Corporal came to where they were sitting and directed them to Mr. Morganti's office. Mr. Morganti greeted Harm and Mac at the door, then showed them in and shut the door. Joe Morganti was a nice looking man in his early fifties, about 5'8" tall, and slim. He looked like a long-distance runner.

"Hello, Mr. Rabb and LTC MacKenzie. How are you two doing?

"We are very good," Harm answered.

"Harm, I understand you had a little excitement on your flight from Bangkok."

"Yes sir we did. First one of the engines caught on fire and all three of the pilots were incapacitated. So, with the help of another passenger we landed safely at Tel Aviv."

"Don't forget Harm, you landed a 747 under similar circumstances in Korea. We might have all been killed if it weren't for you skills as a pilot."

"It sounds like you have had some heroic moments, Harm."

"He certainly has been a hero to me and the Navy who has awarded him the Navy Cross and two Distinguished Flying Crosses."

"Ah Mac, you are embarrassing me. I was just doing my job."

"So it looks like you two aren't going to have any problems acting like you are a happily married couple."

Mac said, "I don't think we'll have to act much longer, will we Harm?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other and Harm said, "You're right Honey."

Joe said, "You two act like you are newlyweds."

"Well Joe, if you could get us a padre or chaplain, we would get married this afternoon."

"You two are serious, aren't you?

Mac answered, "Yes we are."

"Well I'll see what I can do, but let's get started on the mission briefing."

During the next two hours Joe Morganti gave them the details of the mission. They would be going to Damascus where they would meet an undercover agent who has arranged a meeting with a known drug dealer. More importantly, they were to go to the Commercial Bank of Syria where they would open up an account and begin a banking relationship. Their cover story would be that Harm and Mac were in the import-export business. And that some of their clients required U.S. currency for the transactions. They would have one million in U.S. Hundred-Dollar bills to open their account.

Joe gave them dossiers to study on people they were likely to encounter. In addition, they were given pictures, maps, and other intel about Syria, Iraq, and Afghanistan. Since, much of this information was classified they had to study it within the CIA office.

About an hour latter Joe returned to the office where he had left Harm and Mac. He said, "Are either of you Catholic?"

"I am," Mac said.

Harm said, "I am a Christian, but I don't belong to any particular church."

"Well, my wife's brother is a priest at the Vatican. He is willing to meet with you and discuss your marriage. He'll have to bend some rules but he's a bit of a maverick. Come on, I'll take you to meet him."

They both thanked Joe and followed him out of the embassy.

1630Z

ST. PETER'S BASILICA

VATICAN CITY

Harm and Mac followed Joe as they stepped off the bus. They were at the edge of St. Peter's Square. They had both seen this place on TV before. They remembered the throngs of people crowded into this square when the Pope was there to speak to the people. As they reached the steps of the grand cathedral, Joe saw his brother-in-law. They greeted each other warmly.

"Mac and Harm, this is Father Michael Zito."

"Father, this is Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb."

Father Zito was a nice looking man in his mid-forties, about the same height as Joe but a good fifty pounds heavier. He obviously wasn't a runner. After the introductions Joe left and Father Zito led them inside the church and gave them a quick tour. The cathedral was an awesome place. The beautiful and ornate works of art were magnificent. They both agreed that the pictures they had seen in the past didn't do justice to the magnificent cathedral. After the tour, Father Zito took them to one of the small side chapels where they could talk.

Father Zito asked them some questions about their relationship and their reasons for wanting to get married in such a hurry.

Mac began, "Father, Harm and I met about eight years ago. I fell in love with him almost from the beginning. But for a hundred reasons we just kept messing things up between us. In the meantime, we have both dated other people, and I nearly got married to another man. I believe God or fate intervened when Harm's F-14 crashed at sea and I thought I had lost him forever. I cancelled the wedding because I knew I was in love with Harm, and that no other man could take his place. I love him more than I can put in to words."

"And you Harm."

"Well Father, in retrospect I guess I have been in love with Sarah since the first time I kissed her. I didn't realize it when it happened because Sarah is a near double for a young lady I was involved with many years ago. Diane was my Naval Academy sweetheart. But she was murdered and I wasn't sure if my feelings were for Sarah or if in some twisted way I viewed her as a substitute for Diane. These doubts combined with Navy regulations that frowned on fraternization caused me to deny and surppress the love I had for Sarah. It was only after I was told that she went MIA while on a mission in Paraguay that I realize I loved her and couldn't live without her. I was forced to quit the Navy and gladly risked my life to get her back. And although things went badly between us after I rescued her. I never regretted what I did."

As Mac used the palm of her hands to wipe away the tears that had started to form in the corner of her eyes she said, "It was my fault things went so wrong. When Harm didn't take me in his arms and tell me he loved me and couldn't live without me, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way I did. I should have realized his actions were telling me he loved me more than anything in the world."

"It wasn't all your fault, Sarah. Everytime I wanted to tell you how I felt, it was like I had a mouth full of cotton. When I told you I loved you this morning at the airport it was so easy. I could have kicked myself for all the years I let us waste. But to answer your question concerning our reason to do this right now. We are in a dangerous business and we have delayed this day way to long as it is, Father. We want to be husband and wife."

"Do you two want to have children?"

They both answered a resounding, "Yes!"

"Well then I'll get the necessary documents and you two come back here tomorrow at 1700. I think Joe and my sister Mary would be happy to act as your witnesses."

"Mac smiled and said, "Thank you so much Father."

Harm added, "Yes thank you, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Mac and Harm walked out of St. Peter's with a wonderful feeling of peace and serenity. Since it was such a beautiful summer evening, they decided to walk back to the hotel and stop to have dinner along the way. Father Mike had recommended _Il Barcaro_, which was on the way back to the hotel. The trattoria was a family owned and run restaurant, which was cozy and nicely decorated. It had the warmth of a family who invited you to have dinner with them. The meal began with minestrone soup, then a tomato and caper salad. The main course, which was highly recommended by the waiter, was _involtini di vitella._ This was a veal dish that they both found delicious.

After dinner they walked to the famous Trevi fountain where they each threw a coin in the fountain and made their wish for a long and happy marriage with many children to share their joy. Harm kissed Sarah gently yet passionately. They were in their own little world, oblivious to anyone else around them. When they finally snapped out of their trance, they walked back to their hotel.

2030Z

HOTEL IMPERIALE

ROME

Upon returning to their room, Harm unlocked the door and turned to look at Mac. He picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

Harm said, "Why don't you go take your bath Sarah."

"No Harm, you go first. You're faster than me."

Harm went to the bathroom where he showered and shaved at the same time. In the meantime Mac found some good old fashion American love songs on the radio. Ten minutes latter Harm emerged from the bathroom all squeaky clean.

"You're turn Sweet Pea."

"Sweet Pea! Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I don't know but it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Well, I suppose I could get used to it, Harm."

Mac went into the bathroom, filled the tub and added some jasmine scented bubble bath. Ordinarily, she would have lingered in the tub for at least thirty-minutes, but not tonight. Ten minutes latter she emerged from the tub, dried off, brushed her teeth and sprayed herself with a new cologne called _Tresor _that Harriet had recommended. She put on a simple red silk nightgown and then walked out of the bathroom.

Harm was standing there in his boxer shorts as she approached him. Just then one of their favorite songs came on the radio, _Breathe _by Faith Hill_._ Harm took her in his arms and they began to dance to the music. Between the music and her perfume, Harm was lost in a sea of sensual feelings that was nothing short of intoxicating.

Harm placed his finger under Mac's chin, raised her head so his lips could meet hers. They kissed tenderly, yet with such passion that they were both spinning out of control. Mac could feel his excitement growing.

"I want to make love to you, Sarah"

"Oh, Harm, I thought this moment might never happen."

Walking over to their bed, Mac seductively pulled the nightgown over her head, revealing her beautiful, sensuous body to Harm. Then she stood nearly naked before him. In awe, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had fantasized about her, but his dreams did not adequately captured what he now saw.

Mac laid down on the soft bed covered with satin sheets. She extended her hand to Harm, gently pulling him to her right side. Harm's mouth covers Mac's. Her lips parted to accept his tongue. As they kissed and explored each other's bodies, their passions reached levels they have never experienced. Their lovemaking was fast and furious; the product of love, need, and hunger.

After they caught their breath, Harm said, "Sarah, I have been such a fool. All these years I – no – we've wasted.

"Don't blame yourself, Harm. It wasn't just your fault. I made plenty of mistakes too. Besides, we have the rest of our lives together."

"Yes, we do, don't we? Good night, Sarah, I love you."

"Good night, my love."

They fell asleep in each other's arms physically exhausted and emotionally drained, but they were both on top of the world. After eight years of one-step forward and two steps backwards, of denial and frustration they had finally shared that ultimate act of love between a man and a woman. Mac, who rarely slept more than a couple of hours per night, slept soundly until Harm woke her the next morning.

"She lives," he said as he kissed her.

"I can't remember the last time I slept so well. I feel like a new person."

"You are a new person, Mrs. Rabb."

"Well, are you going to feed me flyboy?"

"I've already got my shower this morning. Why don't you get yours and I'll take you downstairs to get some breakfast."

Mac now realizing that her nightgown is MIA said to Harm, "Could you look out the window while I get up and go into the bathroom?"

"Hmm, who is being a prude now? Sorry, I just couldn't let that one slide"

Mac showered and got dressed and then they went to the main floor ristorante where they had breakfast. After they finished eating they walked hand in hand to the embassy. It was another beautiful summer day in Rome.

0800Z

U.S. EMBASSY

ROME, ITALY

When they arrived at the embassy, Joe was waiting for them.

"Good morning you two. You look radiant this morning Mac."

"She certainly does, doesn't she, Joe?"

"Well, thank you gentlemen. I slept like a baby last night."

"Let's get to work. I understand you two are getting married at 1700L. You still have a lot of information to absorb."

They went up to Joe's office and went over the mission briefing again. They continued studying the intelligence information. There was information about known drug dealers and arms dealers. These people operated throughout the Middle East with impunity. After looking at the dossiers on the various dealers they turned their concentration on the money people

The money people financed these operations and laundered the money so it would look like it came from legitimate commerce. They kept their hands clean, but they just as dirty as the dealers, and maybe worse. They provided the cash that the al-Qaida used to fund their operations. If they could cut off their supply of money, the terrorists would be severely crippled. They would not be able to buy weapons, train people, travel, and execute their plans.

Joe came over to the table where Harm and Mac were working and threw another dossier on the table.

"I think you two might be interested in this one."

They opened the folder and an 8x10 glossy of Sadik Fahd was starring back at them. Mac winced when see saw him. The site of him brought back the bad memories Mac had tried to suppress. Harm could see how uneasy Mac was. He knew she was trying to forget what happened in Paraguay and he was sure she was strong enough to handle this, but his heart ached for her.

"You all right, Honey?"

"Yeah, I guess it just took me by surprise, that's all."

"This guy nearly killed Webb, and was about to start torturing Mac when Gunny and I showed up, Joe. Do you think we will run in to him in Syria?"

"I don't know Harm. There have been intel reports that suggest he is in the area. I want you guys to be prepared, that's all."

"If it's okay with you guys, it would be just fine with me if I never saw him again."

"Mac, I told you we would have to confront him someday. The sooner we get rid of him the sooner we can stop looking over our shoulders."

The three of them continued to pour over details of the operation. The most dangerous part was the meeting with the drug smuggler. They needed to get close enough to figure out where the opium was coming from and how it was shipped. Next came the banking operation. How was the money handled and delivered. At what point would cash or some other commodities be used to transact business. And finally, they were to gather whatever intel they could. Names, faces, and places were to be noticed and noted.

They had a working lunch at the office so they could get the most out of the time they had. They spent the last half of the day going through various scenarios that they might encounter. Joe gave them their airline tickets. They were booked on Jordanian Airlines to Amman. They wrapped things up by 1600L. Harm and Mac were ready to go to St. Peter's and get married.

Mary Morganti was waiting in the reception area when Mac, Harm and Joe emerged from the secure area.

"Mary, I want to introduce you to LTC Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb."

"Harm, Mac this is my wife, Mary."

After the introductions, the foursome left the embassy and were driven to the Vatican in an embassy staff car. Since the Morganti's were going to be their witnesses, Mac and Harm told Mary and Joe the short version of their love story during the trip to the Vatican.

1615Z

ST. PETER'S BASILICA

VATICAN CITY

They arrived at St. Peter's with plenty of time to spare. They engaged in more conversation about Mac and Harm's past and some of the good and bad times they had shared.

Mary said, "Considering everything you two have been through, it's pretty amazing that you have made it to this day."

Harm replied, "That's why I told your brother that we didn't want to wait one more day.

They were about thirty minutes early when Father Zito met them.

"You're early, but that's good. I can perform the ceremony and then we can all attend Mass at 1800."

They went to the side chapel where they had talked the day before and Father Zito began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here..."

"Sarah MacKenzie do you take Harmon Rabb, Jr. to be your lawful husband, to honor him, to care for him in sickness and health, and do you pledge your fidelity to him until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Harmon Rabb, Jr. do you take Sarah MacKenzie to be you lawful wife, to honor her, to care for her in sickness and health, to protect her, and do you pledge your fidelity to her until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the grace of God and the power vested in me by Vatican City, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harm and Sarah kissed tenderly. They were congratulated by Father Mike and then by Mary and Joe. Mac and Harm were finally and officially Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr.

Harm and Mac along with Mary and Joe went to the main part of the church and attended the Mass. Since they were in Italy, the Mass was said in Italian. It was a bit confusing for Mac and even more so for Harm, but they watched Mary and Joe and followed their lead. The Mass ended at 1850L. It was a warm beautiful summer evening in Rome as they left the cathedral. The sky had streaks of reddish clouds that contrasted with the blue sky. Mary and Joe had made reservations for the four of them at one of their favorite restaurants.

The food was northern Italian, which is a little different than the Italian food we find in America. The northern Italians don't use garlic or the hot peppers that the southern Italians use. The food was delicious and everybody ate way more than they needed. The Morganti's had the waiter bring a bottle of Asti Spumante and he poured four glasses for a toast. Mac leaned over to Harm and whispered, "I don't want to ruin this moment. With your help I think I can handle this one glass." Harm squeezed her hand and whispered back, "I'm sure you can."

Joe raised his glass to make a toast to the happy couple. "It is a joyous day when two friends who are in love are willing to make this lifelong commitment to one another. May God smile upon you and your children in the years to come." They talked about many things, but not work. It was amazing how Mac and Harm connected with the Morganti's in the short time they had known them. And Mac nursed that one glass of Asti for the rest of the evening. At a little past 2100L they left the ristorante and parted with an invitation for the Morganti's to visit them in D.C., if the occasion ever arose.

Harm and Mac walked back to their hotel. They walked slowly, window shopping, observing the Old World beauty of Rome, and just enjoying being together. It was as if each step was erasing the bad memories of their past and making room for their new memories as husband and wife.

2045Z

HOTEL IMPERIALE

ROME, ITALY

It was a round about way that finally got them back to the hotel, but they were in no hurry. Harm stopped at the desk and made arrangements for transportation to the airport. Then they went to the bar for some espresso and conversation. They mostly reminisced about some of the good times they had shared over the past eight years. In retrospect, they rationalized that every setback in their relationship had a purpose. It made their love for one another more intense.

"Let's go up to our room and..."

"And what Harm."

"Well, we could work on making a baby."

"I'd like that, Harm."

They went up to their room and Harm carried Mac across the threshold again. Once inside the room, Harm put her down and held Mac tight. They stayed like this for several seconds. Mac reached up with her hands to cup Harm's face and pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss lasted until they needed to breathe.

Just like the night before, Harm showered first and Mac lingered in the bubble bath just a little longer. Well exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds longer. When Mac came out of the bathroom, Harm was already in bed waiting for her. Harm pulled the sheet away from her side of the bed. Mac removed her nightgown and settled down in the bed next to Harm. He pulled up the sheet and covered them. He rolled on his side and began to kiss her. Gently at first and then harder and more passionately. Then Harm began to kiss each side of her neck, then down to the base of her throat. His mouth moved to her left breast where he found her erect nipple. She gasped as his tongue circled around and around it. He moved his mouth to her right breast, taking her nipple gently between his teeth and toying with it until she gasped again. He continued to kiss her moving down to her navel. Then he reached the waistband of her panties. Mac arched her hips so he could remove the last little bit of pink cloth that hid her womb. Then he planted small wet kisses down the inside of her olive skinned thigh. After he reached the inside of her right knee, he moved to her left one and worked his way back up to the center of her womanhood. Then he used his tongue to explore and excite her. After only a few moments of this electrifying stimulation, Mac moaned and her body went limp as she reached her first orgasm.

After she caught her breath, Mac said, "Harm, I want to give you that same pleasure."

"Not now, Sarah, or I'll be spent before we're done."

He then rolled on his back and lifted Mac so his erect shaft could penetrate her womanhood. She guided his shaft into her. Her hips rose and fell with his strokes. Eight, nine, ten, eleven – Mac shuddered and gasped. Then her body went limp again as Harm raised up and held her. Although her brain was clouded, she was amazed at the pleasure of her subsequent orgasm. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. While still joined, Harm rolled on top of Mac. Mac wrapped her legs around him and held tightly. Harm began his stroke slowly at first and then faster as he felt he was getting close to his climax. His heart was beating hard and fast against her ample breasts; and although he wanted to hold out longer, he gasped, and Mac could feel the muscles in his butt contract as he thrust into her one last time and filled her with his seed. "Oh God, Sarah, I love you."

After they caught their breath, Harm said to Mac, "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming.

"Did you ever dream about making love to me, Harm?"

"Yeah, I did several times. I remember the night after the ferryboat ride in Australia, and the night of your engagement party in particular. I really didn't sleep that well either of those nights. And all those times you caught me looking at you, I wasn't thinking of Diane. Did you ever dream of us together, Sarah?"

"Oh yes. Many, many times. To paraphrase you pilots (Flying is hours and hours of boredom interrupted by moments of stark terror.), most of my nights have consisted of hours and hours of tossing and turning interrupted by moments of sleep. Actually, the best rest I got were those few times we stayed together all night."

"I think we better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Harm, don't you think we should call your mom and Frank, and tell them the good news?"

"Oh yeah, I wasn't thinking. This is going to be a shocker."

Harm got up and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed his mom's number and Frank answered the phone.

"Frank, it's Harm, is mom close by?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you both at the same time."

"Trish, its Harm. Pick up the other phone he needs to talk to both of us."

"Hi son, how are you doing and where are you?"

"Mom, Frank your daughter-in-law and I are in Rome."

There was an almost simultaneous, "What!"

Harm handed the phone to Mac. "Trish, Frank its Mac."

"Mac, is it true? When did you two finally figure it out."

"Yesterday, and we got married at St. Peter's Basilica about five hours ago."

Frank said, Well once you two figured it out you sure didn't waste any time."

"Oh gosh kids, I am so happy for you."

"Mom I know this isn't the way you would have wanted to find out about this. But when we get back to the states we will explain, and I'm sure we will re-enact the ceremony for our family and friends. We love you mom and dad. Talk to you later."

"Kids, congratulations and we love you. Goodnight."

"Sarah, that went better than I expected."

"Harm, I've been their first round draft choice ever since I met them."

"And just how do you know that?"

"They both told me that you could look far and wide and never find anyone better than me. I guess they knew us better than we knew ourselves."

"Well then Sarah, maybe we should try again to make them a grandchild before we go to sleep."

"Great minds think alike, my love."

CHAPTER SIX 

THE MISSION

1000Z

FIUMICINO INT'L AIRPORT

ROME, ITALY

Harm and Mac arrived at the airport about 90 minutes before their flight departed. They got through security without any problems. They arrived at the Royal Jordanian Airways gate an hour before takeoff. Their flight departed at 1230L and arrived in Amman at 1830L. From Amman they would have a 90-minute bus ride to Damascus.

At 1200L the Rabbs along with the rest of the passengers, began to file past the gate agent and onto the Boeing 727-300. It seemed like such a nice gesture by the CIA, but it was important to their cover story that Mac and Harm had first class tickets for the 5-hour flight. At 1235L the plane backed away from the gate and proceeded to taxi to the assigned runway for takeoff. The plane held short of the runway and waited for an incoming flight to land. After a fifteen second wait, the Royal Jordanian 727 turned onto the runway, the pilots powered up the three engines, Mac grabbed Harm's hand and the plane began its' takeoff roll.

"Mac, are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be, this is one of my favorite commercial airplanes. It has a great safety record. The three engines produce more power than it needs. As a matter of fact I heard that this plane exceeded Mach1 during one of its initial flight tests."

"I'm okay, Harm. I never feel completely at ease when I'm flying. But with you sitting here holding my hand I feel pretty comfortable. I love you."

Harm flashed her one of those smiles that made her melt, "And I love you, Sarah."

The flight was very smooth and the service was impeccable. They arrived in Amman, Jordan at 1820L, which was about fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. They claimed their baggage and cleared customs without any problems. Then they made their way to the ground transportation area where a limo was waiting for them.

The road from Amman to Damascus was better than Harm expected. It wasn't like an U.S. Interstate highway, but it had two lanes of traffic in each direction plus right-turn and left-turn lanes at most intersections. The Syrian border was about half-way between Amman and Damascus. When the limo got to the Syrian border, two armed customs agents checked for passports and visas. Harm and Mac's papers were in order, so there was very little delay at the border.

1900Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS, SYRIA

The limo dropped Harm and Mac off at their hotel. Harm went to register at the front desk. They had made reservations in advance for three nights. The desk clerk gave him his room key and an envelope with a message in it. The envelope had been sealed and then a red wax seal which was added for security. He had read about such seals, but he didn't realize they were still in use in the 21st century.

From the outside, the hotel was as modern as any they had stayed in. On the inside it was decidedly middle-eastern in decor. It was maybe 5-stars or at the very least 4-stars. The porter escorted them, along with their baggage, to their room on the fourth floor. The room was spacious, with a king-sized bed and a large tub with shower. Harm thanked the porter and tipped him generously.

Mac unpacked and put their things away while Harm opened the envelope. The message was from Habib El Darzi, who was their contact in Damascus. The message told them to meet him in the hotel restaurant at 2200L.

"Honey, we are supposed to meet Habib in the hotel restaurant at 2200L. We've got about thirty minutes."

"Harm, would you finish putting away the rest of our clothes while I go freshen up."

Mac exited the bathroom about ten minutes later bright-eyed and beautiful. As Harm made his way to the bathroom he stopped and pulled Mac into his arms. Their lips met in a soft liquid kiss that raised their heart rate. When they finally broke for air, Mac said, "you'd better go get cleaned up or we are not going to make this meeting."

Harm reluctantly agreed and went into the bathroom and freshened up. When he was done they left the room and went to the main floor restaurant to meet Habib. They had seen his biography back in Rome, so they knew what he looked like. As they approached the coffee shop Habib was waiting for them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, I am Habib El Darzi."

"Hello, Habib, you can call me Harm and this is my wife Sarah."

"Let's go inside and get some coffee."

They went inside the coffee shop and ordered. Harm and Habib ordered espresso

while Mac ordered a latte. They engaged in some light conversation while they waited for the waiter to bring them their coffee. After the waiter left Habib pulled a manila envelope from his jacket.

"There is some information in here for you to read about the bank. You two have an appointment at the bank with Mr. Kouri at 1000L."

"Have you had any dealings with him, Habib?"

"Some minor ones. He is a bank VP and therefore he is well respected. I'll pick up you two tomorrow morning at 0945L and take you to the bank. I will have the million dollars you will need to open your account. After your meeting is over walk back to the hotel and we can meet back here and go over your next move. Let's say we meet here at 1230L."

Mac and Harm got up and Harm said, "It's been a long day and we're both beat. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sarah, goodnight Harm."

Mac and Harm went up to their room. They got ready for bed just like the last two nights. Harm went and showered first and then Mac got her bath. When Mac got out of the bathroom she went to get in to bed with Harm. Harm leaned over and kissed her softly at first. As they lingered their kiss deepened and became passionate. When they broke Mac sat up and removed her night gown and placed it neatly on the nightstand.

"Harm, make love to me."

"Yes, Sarah," as she pulls him to suckle her breast. Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate. Each of them finding new touches that would bring their partner even greater pleasure. When they were finally spent, Harm held Sarah in his arms for several minutes; just holding one another close until their labored breath returned to normal. After that Mac got up and went to the bathroom, and when she came back to their bed she said, "Harm, I'd like to call the admiral and tell him about us."

"What the hell for?"

"Harm, he was the one who made our meeting possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Five days ago I was depressed and physically ill because I thought I might never see you again. At Harriet's urging I confronted the admiral. I told him that I wanted a transfer because I could no longer work for someone who had unfairly scuttled the career of the man I loved."

"Really, you're lucky he didn't bite your head off."

"Well, Harm, at that point I broke down and cried like a baby. The admiral's anger turned to compassion. He told me he was sorry for what he had done to you, to us. After I left he called Webb and the plan for this mission was conceived."

"Wow, Marine! I would have given a month's pay to see that."

"That was one time when being a woman was an advantage. After I started crying, the admiral started melting. Harm, let me call him. I think you will find his attitude towards you has changed."

Harm handed Mac his cell phone and she punched in the admiral's number. On the third ring he answered.

"Chegwidden"

"Admiral, its Mac."

"How are you doing Colonel?"

"Wonderful sir! I have great news. Harm and I were married yesterday at St. Peter's in Rome. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well I hoped things would work out for you two. If you two are happy then that's all the thanks I need. Mac, do you think Harm will talk to me?

Mac handed the phone to Harm.

"Yes sir, admiral, how are you?"

"Harm, first of all congratulations. I am very happy for both of you. And I, umm, I want to apologize for the way I handled your situation. If you want I will talk to the SECNAV and get your commission reinstated. There will be some personnel issue that need to be addressed, but we will work them out."

"Thank you admiral. I would like that very much."

"You two be careful. I'll keep your marriage a secret so you can make the announcement when you get back. God bless you two."

They both said goodbye to the admiral.

"Wow, Harm that went better than I thought."

"Yeah, he didn't sound like the same old gruff admiral I remember."

"And I'm proud of you. You were very diplomatic, Harm."

"Well Sweet Pea, we better get some sleep."

"I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah."

Harm with his arm around Mac's waist and cuddled close to her backside and fell asleep in the serene comfort that two lovers afford one another. Tomorrow was a distant concept that would not intrude on the peace and intimacy they felt tonight.

0600Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS

Harm rose first and went into the bathroom to shower and shave. We he came out twenty minutes later he went over to the bed where Mac was still sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Hey sleepyhead, are you going to get up?"

Her eyes blinked open and she saw Harm. "Oh, good morning Darling."

He kissed her tenderly and said, "After you go get your bath I'll feed you marine."

Mac got up and went into the bathroom where she took a long hot shower. After she was done she came out of the bathroom with just a gray towel covering her. She looked at Harm who had a confused look on his face. She went over to the bed where Harm was and sat down next to him. "Harm, what's the matter with you?"

Harm, shook his head and said, "I was having a moment of déjà vu."

"What do you mean, Honey?"

"I guess I never told you, but do you remember the time I fell over in the admiral's chair and bumped my head."

"Yeah, you acted pretty strange."

"Well, Honey, I had some really strange visions of you. First you came in the office with this sexy white gown on and said to me, 'It's going to rain this afternoon. It's perfect weather for making love.' Then later that night I was in my bed and you came out of my shower with just a towel and a smile and said, 'Well a girl can't get too much of a good thing – so I was hoping we'd pick where we left off last night,' and then you kissed me. Anyway, seeing you come out of the bathroom with just a towel around you brought those memories back to me."

"Harm, you mean you were having X-rated thoughts about me when I was finalizing the plans to marry Brumby."

"Bugme! Yeah I guess."

"Harm, is that what you called him?"

"Yes it was and it kind of fit. Oh well, we better get dressed so we will have time to have breakfast before we go to the bank.

0800Z

COMMERCIAL BANK OF SYRIA

DAMASCUS, SYRIA

They met with Mr. Kouri promptly at 1000L. He was a distinguished looking man in his mid-fifties. He was about six feet tall and had a medium build. His hair was mostly gray and he had a thin mustache. He escorted Harm and Mac into his office. The office was large and was furnished with a large desk and a round conference table with four leather chairs around it.

Mr. Kouri directed them to sit at the conference table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabb what can I do for you?"

Harm answered, "My wife and I have an import-export company based out of the Cayman Islands. We work with Barclays Bank there."

"I have worked with Barclays in the past. We have a good relationship with them."

Mac interjected, "Yes we know and you were highly recommended by our banker."

Harm continued, "There are times when some of the people we do business with require U.S. currency for payment. They won't accept checks or wire transfers."

"I understand completely, Mr. Rabb. Many business people in this part of the world only believe 'in God we trust' as your currency states."

Harm and Mac smiled and then Harm continued, "From time to time when cash payments are necessary, can you provide reliable courier service for large cash transactions?"

"Please do not worry; we have handled similar requests for other clients. We are capable of delivering up to ten million U.S. dollars with 48 hours notice to almost anywhere in the Middle East. Our delivery fee is one percent on the first million plus one-half of one percent on anything over that. Is that acceptable?"

Mac said, "Yes sir that's acceptable to us."

Harm opened his briefcase and said, "Here is one million dollars to open our account. We want the account in the name of Caycarib, Ltd. Mac and Harm filled out some forms and signed the necessary signature cards. Mr. Kouri told them that the bank had a first-class web site that could handle some of the more mundane banking matters.

Mr. Kouri left with the money and then came back about ten minutes latter with a receipt. He gave Harm the receipt along with their account number. He gave them his cell phone number so they could reach him almost anytime. Finally, he told them to stop by tomorrow after lunch and he would have their checkbook ready.

Mr. Kouri thanked Harm and Mac and walked them to the front door. They walked back to the hotel with the knowledge that the first half of the operation had been successfully completed.

1000Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS

They had thirty minutes before they were scheduled to meet Mr. El Darzi. They went up to their room to freshen up a little before lunch. Harm unpacked their weapons, a pair of Berretta 9mm automatics. Harm fit his in a shoulder sling inside his suit coat, while Mac's went in her purse. They shared a long tender yet passion filled kiss before they went to meet Habib. As they stepped out of the elevator they saw him standing near the entrance to the restaurant.

They greeted each other and then went into the restaurant. They were seated in a booth near the rear of the dining area. They kept their conversation to the mundane until after the waitress had taken their order.

"Well, how did things go at the bank?"

Mac explained to Habib that getting large sums of cash delivered throughout the Middle East would not be a problem.

"We thought as much, but with your help we should be able to track the money trail, which could help us nab a terrorist or two."

Harm said, "Mr. Kouri made it sound as if he could handle almost any request we might have."

They ate lunch and continued discussing how the flow of money was the biggest problem. Although, they didn't minimize the problems drugs caused, it was the money it brought to the terrorist that was the real threat to the civilized world. Their meeting this evening with the drug dealer was important because it would get the money train moving. It was critical that the good guys find out where the train led. Tonight they would have a dinner meeting with Hassan Mohradi to arrange the buy. They finished lunch and Habib told them he would meet them in the lobby at 1730L.

After lunch Harm and Mac went up to their room to relax and just enjoy each other's company. They reminisced about their years together. Particularly, the times they cheated death together. The mission to Panama to investigate the wife a Marine colonel, and when Harm's bi-plane had mechanical problems and they had to escape from the poachers, or when they got shot down in Russia trying to find Harm's dad. They had defended each other in court. They had rescued each other. After all the things they had been through, how could it have taken eight years for them to figure out that they were in love with each other. The last four days had been an emotional whirlwind. They didn't have to meet Habib for another two hours so they dozed off in each other arms.

They awoke from their combat nap at 1630L.

"Harm, we better get ready."

"Yeah Honey, let's get a shower together, it'll save time."

"I don't know how much time it will save, but it works for me."

Mac got up and went into the bathroom and got the shower going, removed her clothes, and got in. Harm undressed and joined her a moment latter. They took their time kissing, caressing and washing each other, but Mac's confounded internal clock realized it was 1707L and they had to get out of the shower and get dressed. They got dressed and were down in the lobby at 1731L, only a minute late. Habib was just coming into the lobby as they stepped out of the elevator.

Habib directed Mac and Harm into an awaiting Mercedes. It was a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant where they were going to meet Mr. Mohradi. The restaurant was in one of the better areas of Damascus. It was an establishment where locals congregated and away from the areas where tourists and business people frequented. It was a modern two story building. The bottom floor was the restaurant and it appeared that the top floor was the owner's living area. The restaurant was nicely decorated, but it wasn't very well lighted.

1546Z

EL AMMAN

DAMASCUS

Mr. Habib told the headwaiter that they were here to meet with Mr. Mohradi. He led them to a secluded table for six in the back of the restaurant where two men were seated. Mr. Hassad Mohradi rose, as did the other man, and extended his had to Habib. After the introductions were over they took their seats. They engaged in some small talk, because Mr. Mohradi said that he was waiting for another associate to arrive. Mac, Harm, and Habib were seated with their backs to the front of the restaurant, while Hassad and Emil were facing towards the front so they had could see who came and went.

Mr. Mohradi stood up as his associate approached the table. Then everyone rose to greet the Mohradi's associate. Harm and Mac looked at each other and suppressed their surprise as they were face to face with Sadik Fahd. In a move that took Mac by surprise. Harm stuck out his hand to Sadik and said, "We meet again." Sadik's mouth was slightly open in disbelief as he reacted to Harm's outstretched hand.

"I told you Honey, we would run into Sadik again. Hopefully, this time we can all be a little more civilized."

Everyone else at the table was confused at the exchange that had taken place between Harm and Sadik except Mac. Mac was nearly incapacitated.

Finally Mr. Mohradi said, "Do you two know each other?"

Sadik answered, "We have met before."

Harm had leaned over to Mac and put his arm around her shoulder in order to reassure her. He whispered to her to be calm and get a grip, and that he would do all the talking until she regained her composure.

Harm began, "We met under rather difficult circumstances in Paraguay. At the time I was in the U.S. Navy and Mac was in the Marines. She was there to investigate a theft of circuit boards for Stinger missiles. When she went MIA, I was forced to resign from the Navy so I could go find her, since my commanding officer wouldn't give me orders to go. I loved her more than anything in the world, certainly more than the Navy."

Mac finally spoke up. "And he did rescue me. But when we got back to the U.S. Harm had essentially been fired for saving my life. I resigned from the Marines because I could no longer serve an organization that had so little regard for my life or so little regard for the sacrifices than Harm had made to find me."

Harm continued, "We decided that if we were going to risk our lives, we weren't going to do it for chump change anymore. And besides, the Navy was never going to let us get married because of the regulations."

Sadik spoke, "You must realize that I am a little skeptical."

"I understand your skepticism, Sadik. I'd feel the same if I were you. And you are welcome to check us out. But understand this, I can do business with you or eliminate you, whatever the situation dictates."

"You sound pretty cocky, as you Americans would say."

"I am, or was a fighter pilot. We come by it naturally."

"You already came pretty close to killing me in Paraguay, Mr. Rabb."

"And you came pretty close to killing my wife, so maybe we are even."

"So then, we have a truce Mr. and Mrs. Rabb."

Mac and Harm both nodded to Sadik and Harm extended his hand one more time to Sadik. Sadik accepted Harm's hand as if two businessmen had just concluded a mutually agreeable business deal.

In the meantime, Mr. Mohradi had ordered dinner for everyone and the waiter had begun to serve the food. The meal consisted of a parsley and tomato salad, rice with pine nuts, and lamb. They all had wine except Mac who had a bottle of mineral water. The food was delicious. After the meal was over the waiter brought everyone coffee and dessert that consisted of flaky layers of dough saturated with honey. During dessert the conversation got back to business. Harm told Mohradi that he wanted to purchase a metric ton of opium, and that he could pay for it with cash or most any other commodity they might prefer.

Harm told them that they had bought a condominium and were in the process of moving to Grand Cayman Island. He gave them his cell phone number. Harm and Mac had reservations back to D.C. the day after tomorrow to tie up some loose ends, so they agreed to meet tomorrow night at the restaurant in their hotel and finalize the deal. Everyone got up from the table and said their goodbyes.

Harm, Mac and Habib left the restaurant and entered the Mercedes that took them back to their hotel. When they got back to the hotel they went to the coffee shop and discussed the events of the evening. They discussed their strategy for tomorrow night, and Harm told Habib to get in touch with the CIA and get them a place in the Grand Caymans so their story would checkout. Mac and Harm agreed to meet with Habib tomorrow for lunch and discuss the details of the drug buy.

1715Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS

Harm and Mac entered their room and Harm shut and locked the door. Mac put her arms around Harm and held him tight. She had put up a brave front, but the events of the last few hours had wore her down.

"Are you O.K., Mac?"

"I feel better now that I am in your arms. Harm, you handled that situation like a seasoned veteran. How did you keep your wits about you?"

"I know we have been in some dangerous situations in the past. But during the last five months, I have been in some hair raising situations. The one thing I have been taught and learned is to never flinch or show fear." Besides, I wasn't surprised that Sadik showed up."

"I know we were warned that he might be in the area, but I just didn't want to believe we would run into him."

"Mac, in this business you expect the unexpected. You're always on the lookout for Murphy. I am always suspicious and I keep thinking in my mind 'what can go wrong here, and what would I do.' It's healthier that way."

"Well, Harm you've become quite a field agent, but I'll be glad when we are done here and you and I can go back to being JAG lawyers."

"Me too Sarah. Why don't you go take a long hot bubble bath? I am going to have a drink, okay."

Mac went into the bathroom and prepared her bath. After the tub was half full she put the jasmine scented bubble bath in the tub and got in. The hot water and the jasmine scent were very soothing. She desperately wanted to wash away the events that had transpired this evening. In the meantime, Harm had retrieved two Johnny Walker scotches from the mini bar. He put some ice in a glass added the amber liquid and a splash of water. He sat down with his drink and turned on the TV to watch the latest news on SkyNews.

About a half-hour later Mac emerged from the bathroom with her red nightgown hugging the curves of her body. She walked over to Harm who had dozed off. She saw the two little empty bottles. She knew he wasn't drunk, but for all of his bravado he was still human. He had needed that drink to unwind.

"Hey, Harm you're not going to crash on me, are you?"

Harm woke up at the sound of his beautiful marine. "I just dozed off for a few minutes."

"Well why don't you go get a shower, Navy. Your marine will be in bed waiting for you. We've got eight years of abstinence to make up for."

"Yes ma'am."

After Harm showered he came back to bed where Sarah was waiting for him. It was only 2130L when he first kissed and caressed her. It was just past 2300L when they said their final _goodnights_ to each other.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 7 

THE TRAP

0500Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS 

Mac and Harm got up early and went for a workout that lasted about an hour. They both needed the physical activity. It relieved the tension and helped clear their minds for the task that lay before them.

Afterwards, Harm emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel and his usual flyboy smile. He walked over to the bed where Mac had dozed off and began to kiss her on the forehead, then her cheeks, and finally found her lips. As his kiss became more intense she responded. When they stopped to breathe Harm pulled away a few inches and just stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, go get your shower and I'll take you to breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later Mac came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "Let's go flyboy, I'm hungry." They left their room and went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Mac ordered bacon and eggs, toast and coffee. After a little ribbing Harm gave in and ordered the same.

Harm and Mac quietly discussed the events of the last twenty-four hours. They wanted to go back to D.C. and just return to work at JAG, but they realized that was not possible now. Sadik's appearance last night had changed things. If he showed up tonight, they had an opportunity to take him into custody. If they set a trap, they could snare Sadik. If he was properly motivated, he would be a wealth of information. They decided to call Habib and have him come to the hotel early so they could formulate a plan.

Habib arrived at their room at 1035L.

"Good morning Harm and Mac."

"Good morning to you Habib. Come on in and let's get started."

Habib told Harm and Mac that he had briefed the Deputy Director Kershaw on the situation. The DD agreed with their idea to capture Sadik. He assured Habib that the necessary assets would be in place. Three more operatives along with a Learjet were dispatched and would be in place.

"Harm, Mac the plan is simple. When we have dinner tonight, one of my men will be our waiter. He will place the drug in Sadik's food. The drug will take about fifteen minutes to take effect. After he passes out an ambulance will be called. Our personnel will be manning the ambulance. There will be a double of Sadik in the ambulance. Once the ambulance gets to the hospital the double will be taken into the Emergency Room. Then the ambulance will continue to the airport with Sadik, where he will be placed aboard the Learjet."

"Where are you going to get this double so quickly?" Mac asked.

"He won't be an exact double. He'll have an oxygen mask on, so he will pass for Sadik."

"Will Mac and I be going out on that flight?"

"Yes, you will play the part of the patient's doctor and Mac will be his nurse. I'll have the proper papers for everyone."

They all agreed that the plan was simple and should work. They worked on the details and the timing until they were satisfied that every contingency was covered. After the meeting was over Habib left to take care of the details. Mac and Harm were supposed to get their stuff packed and maintain a low profile for the rest of the day.

"Well Harm, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have a very carefully crafted plan for the rest of the day. First I want to get better acquainted with my bride, and then we should go down and have lunch. After lunch we should come back to the room and get more acquainted with each other, and then take a little nap until it's time to get cleaned up for dinner."

Mac wet her lips and smiled shyly. "I'm impressed, and just how long did it take you to come up with this plan flyboy."

Harm looked at her glistening lips and those gorgeous brown eyes and then tried to clear the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Hmm, actually I had planned a day like this with you years ago. You remember the first time I beat you in court. You were very angry with me and you wouldn't even let me buy you lunch. The next day was Saturday and I was sanding the floor in my apartment when you came by with lunch for the two of us."

"Yeah, I remember that day."

"We had to use my bed as a table. I thought that was a terrible misuse of resources."

"Harm, are you telling me you wanted to make love to me back then?"

Harm pulled Mac into his arms and said, "I sure did." And then their lips met and he began to put his plan in motion.

1100Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DAMASCUS

Mac and Harm went into the coffee shop and ordered a light lunch. They talked quietly and reminisced about significant events in their past.

"You know Harm, when I think about it now, I wonder how it took us eight years to figure _us_ out."

"Yeah, but on the other hand Sarah, given all of our miscommunications, miscalculations, and both of our insecurities it's a wonder we ever did figure it out."

"Honesty, Harm, just one moment of honesty from both of us to tell each other that we loved one another."

"And the courage to be honest with each other, Sarah."

"Yeah, you're right. We needed both."

"Hey, don't look so somber. We did figure it out. Now let's go back to our room and get more acquainted. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan flyboy."

"It is the plan ninja girl."

Harm and Mac went back to their room and completed their plan. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, but still with the great intensity and passion of newlyweds. Exhausted and spent they fell asleep in each other's arms. Mac's internal clock woke her up at 1655L. She looked up at Harm who had his arm around her and smiled. As she got up Harm opened his eyes and said, "Where are you going?"

"It's almost 1700L, I'm going to get my shower. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when I'm done. Ok?"

Harm got up anyway and started packing their things. When Mac came out of the bathroom she finished packing and Harm went to get his shower. By the time Harm came out of the bathroom Mac had finished packing.

It was 1815L when Habib knocked on the door.

"Hello Harm and Mac are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're all packed and ready," Mac indicated.

One of Habib's men grabbed their bags and left.

"Ok, now that's done. I want you to know that everything is going as we have planned. Everything and everybody is in place. I don't see any problems."

Harm said to Habib, "Have you planned for Murphy."

"Yes Harm, I am well aware of your obsession with Murphy. I have plan B and plan C if needed."

"And how do you know about his obsession," Mac asked.

"Mr. Webb told me about Harm. Well let's go. We are the hosts so we don't want to be late."

1630Z

LeMERIDIEN HOTEL

DINING ROOM

Sadik and Mohradi arrived at the appointed time. They exchanged the customary pleasantries and were then led to their table in the rear of the dining room. The waiter filled their water glasses and handed out the menus. After he took their order he left and the five people at the table discussed the business arrangement. Sadik and Mohradi would supply one metric ton of partially processed poppy in exchange for one million dollars in U.S. one hundred-dollar bills. This was a moderate sized transaction, as both parties wanted to feel each other out.

Just as they concluded the details of the sale, their food arrived. They all ate their food and talked about future deals. Just like clockwork fifteen minutes later Sadik began to have trouble breathing and turned white as a ghost. The waiter came over and offered assistance. The maitre de called for the ambulance and five minutes later the EMTs arrived and placed Sadik on a gurney and rushed him to the ambulance.

At the hospital the fake patient was taken into the ER. By the time the rouse was discovered Harm and Mac, Habib, and Sadik were flying over the Mediterranean for a rendezvous with the aircraft carrier Patrick Henry. It had been decided that Sadik was too important to risk another government getting control of him. So he would not set foot on any other country's soil. The Learjet had been specially modified with a tail hook for carrier landings.

1922Z

U.S.S. PATRICK HENRY

MEDITERRANEAN SEA

The command pilot relinquished his seat and Harm assumed control of the plane for the landing. Harm contacted the carrier via the radio and asked for permission to land. "Carrier Patrick Henry this is Air America Learjet requesting permission to land."

"Is that you, Hammer?"

"Yes it is Captain Engles."

"Well, Hammer, do you think every time you are in my neighborhood you can just land on my deck."

"Sir, I thought I'd be welcome anytime I was in the neighborhood. Besides this time I have a much smaller plane that has both a tail hook and brakes."

"Bring it on in, Hammer. You know the drill."

Harm got instructions from the LSO and then landed on the carrier with the tail hook catching the Number Two Wire. After the landing Harm and Mac proceeded to the Bridge to speak with Captain Engles.

When Harm and Mac got to the bridge Captain Engles greeted them.

"Hammer, welcome aboard. And LTC McKenzie it is nice to see you again."

Mac spoke up, "Actually, Captain it's not LTC McKenzie anymore, it's LTC Rabb now."

"Is that true, Harm?"

"Yes sir it is. Sarah, I mean the colonel and I were married in Rome six days ago. We haven't made an announcement yet, so only you and the Admiral know we are married."

"Congratulations. And while this isn't the Love Boat and you know how hard it is to accommodate guests on a carrier. You wouldn't be adverse to sharing a room, would you?" He said with a wink.

Mac answered, "Sir, if it works out logistically, then it works for us."

"I'll meet you in the Officer's Mess in about thirty minutes and let you know where your quarters are located. Besides, I'd sure like hear the details about your current status."

Harm and Mac left the Bridge and went down to the Officer's Mess where they found a table. The Mess was nearly empty since it was almost 2100L when they got there. Mac and Harm each got a piece of cherry pie and a cup of coffee. They sat and talked while they ate. Mainly, they talked about going home and seeing their friends and family; beginning their lives together as a married couple.

Just as they finished eating Lt. Hawkes (Skates) walked in the Mess. Mac who was seated facing the door spotted her first.

"Skates, how are you doing?"

"Colonel MacKenzie, how are you? And Harm, how and what are you doing here? And where are your uniforms?"

"It's a long story Skates. Go get a cup of coffee and come back and sit down then we'll talk."

Skates came back to the table with her coffee and sat down just as Capt. Engles entered the Mess. The Captain got a cup of coffee and joined the others at the table.

"Harm, Mac, you two can use my quarters for the night. I'll bunk in the XO quarters since only one of us is sleeping at any one time anyway. So, what's the story, Harm."

Skates spoke, "Maybe I should leave."

Both Mac and Harm told her to stay. Since both of these missions were classified, Mac and Harm took turns relating a sanitized version of the events that transpired since the mission to Paraguay up to the present mission.

Harm continued, "By the time we met in Rome we both had finally realized that we were in love and so we got married."

"Harm and I have talked about our relationship a lot over the last week and we both have to admit that we must have been two of the densest people on the planet."

"Respectfully, Ma'am and Harm, but you're right. Dense. But most of all congratulations, I'm happy for both of you."

"Yes, congratulations to both of you and, Harm I hope you get your commission back. But I need to get some sleep since I have to relieve the XO in five hours. Goodnight everyone."

Harm and Mac said goodnight to the Captain and Skates and everyone went to their quarters for the night.

CHAPTER 8 HOMEWARD BOUND 

0600Z

U.S.S. PATRICK HENRY

MEDITERRANEAN SEA

Harm and Mac woke up at 0800L refreshed and alert. Since they were in the Captain's quarters they had a private head and shower to use. After they showered and dressed they went to the Officer's Mess for breakfast. The met the other two pilots from the Learjet and ate breakfast together. Harm went over the finer points of launching from the carrier. After they finished breakfast they went to the briefing room to prepare for their flight to Rome. They planned their route and checked the weather along their flight path. Taking off from the carrier is easier than landing but it still wasn't routine. It was decided that Harm would sit in the left seat for the takeoff.

"Mac and I are going to the Bridge to see Captain Engles before we take off, so if you guys want to do the pre-flight then we will meet you at the plane."

Harm and Mac went to the Bridge and talked to Captain Engles for about ten minutes. The Captain told Harm that he would write a letter or speak in his behalf if Harm thought it would help. Harm and Mac both thanked him but they didn't think it would be necessary. After they finished talking to Captain Engles, Mac and Harm went to the flight deck and boarded the Learjet.

It was a gray overcast day. There was a solid cloud deck at 10000 feet with visibility at eight miles as Mac and Harm joined the other two pilots in the Learjet. Harm seated himself in the left seat while the co-pilot started the two engines. The tug pulled the Learjet in to position so the catapult could be affixed to the nose gear. The carrier had already turned into the wind. The prevailing wind along with the forward speed of the carrier produced an apparent wind of forty-one knots. Harm pushed the throttles forward until the engines reached 100% of power. Three seconds later the catapult had launched them into the air. The plane was not able to maintain altitude immediately so they were fortunate that the deck was nearly one hundred feet above the water. After giving up almost half of that one hundred feet, the Learjet began to accelerate and climb. Ten minutes later Harm exited the left seat and let the assigned pilot take over. Three hours later they landed in Rome.

1155Z

U.S. EMBASSY

ROME, ITALY

They were picked up at the airport by Joe Morganti and then driven back to the embassy. Joe had arranged for lunch to be brought to the office so he could debrief Mac and Harm. The mission was a success in every aspect. Catching Sadik was icing on the cake. It was a little past 1618L when the debriefing was finished. Mac and Harm went to the Hotel Imperiale to check in and get ready for dinner. They had been invited to Joe and Mary Morganti's for dinner at 1900L.

1750Z

MORGANTI RESIDENCE

ROME, ITALY

They entered the cab at 1835L and arrived at the Morganti's at 1850L. Joe answered the door and welcomed them into their home.

"Hello Mac and Harm I am happy you are here."

"Well, we are happy to be here."

"Yes we are," Mac echoed.

"Father Mike is in the kitchen helping Mary prepare the meal. Well it's probably the other way around Mary is helping Father Mike. Can I get you something to drink?"

Harm and Mac both indicated that ice water would be fine.

Fifteen minutes later the meal was served. It consisted of a nice tossed salad with Olive oil and Balsamic vinegar, Salmon Wellington, and Penne pasta diavilo. Dessert was Tiramasu. The dinner was delicious and conversation was cordial and wide-ranging but work was left at the office. Instead, they talked about family and friends, hopes and aspirations until just after 2200L. After dinner Father Mike agreed to drive Harm and Mac back to their hotel.

"Thanks Father Mike for the ride."

"Yes, Father we appreciate it; and good luck to you," Harm said.

"You're welcome and God bless both of you."

1000Z

FIUMICINO INT'L AIRPORT

ROME, ITALY

The boarding agents began the boarding process at exactly 1100L. Thanks to the CIA they had Business Class tickets on American Airlines flight #682 for the nine-hour flight back to Washington, D.C. It was a sunny Saturday morning when the plane took off at 1155L. Only AJ knew that Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb were going to be back in the country today. The flight was smooth and trouble free.

Harm and Mac talked about the future. They decided to live in Mac's apartment and let his go back to the landlord. Harm's landlord would happily tear up his lease, while Mac had six months left on her lease so they had enough time to find a house that would be big enough for the future. They knew they wanted at least two children and maybe more, so they reasoned that a four bedroom house was a must. After dinner was finished Mac lifted the armrest between them so she could cuddle next to Harm. They fell asleep until Mac awoke as the aircraft slowed for its descent into Dulles.

"Harm, we're almost home."

Harm opened his eyes to see into Mac's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi, are we almost home?"

"Yeah!"

2006Z

DULLES INT'L AIRPORT

WASHINGTON, D.C.

Both Mac and Harm turned their cell phones on when the plane reached the gate. After the plane, stopped the captain turned off the **Fasten Seat Belt** sign, and Harm and Mac stood up and stretched after the long flight. Ten days after Mac had left D.C. alone and unattached she returned home attached and married to the man she had been in love with for the past eight years. She thought to herself, "I've never been so happy."

Just then her cell phone rang and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mac it's AJ, I will meet you and Harm at the Baggage Claim area."

"Okay sir, we should be down there in about ten minutes. Bye. The Admiral himself is picking us up Harm."

"Well that sure is nice of him Mac."

Mac and Harm exited the aircraft and walked into the terminal. They decided a pit stop was in order before they went to the Baggage Claim area, which was in the main part of the terminal, and down one floor. As they approached the carousel they saw Admiral Chegwidden.

"Good afternoon Admiral. Thanks for coming."

"You are welcome Commander. And Colonel how are you both doing?"

"Sir, we are so happy to be home."

"Well married life must agree with you because you both look great. Especially you Mac, you looked pretty ragged when you left her ten days ago."

As she intertwined her arm with Harm's she answered, "I haven't felt this rested and contented in years."

Harm and AJ got the bags and the three of them headed to the parking garage. AJ and the Roberts had planned a little surprise party at Mac's apartment. The guests knew Mac was coming home but nobody knew about Harm and Mac's new status.

2110Z

MAC's APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Mac, Harm and AJ arrived at Mac's apartment just after 1700L. As Mac started to insert the key in the lock, Harriet opened the door to Mac's surprise. Harriet gave Mac a big hug. Bud, Sturgis and Jennifer also welcomed her home. A moment latter AJ entered the apartment with Harm trailing behind. An eerie moment of silence gripped everyone in the room. Nobody had seen or heard from Harm in over five months, and there he stood with his patented flyboy smile, just as if he had never left. Finally Sturgis came over to him.

"Hey, old buddy what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, old buddy I live here."

Another moment of silence came over the people in the apartment. Then Harm put down the suitcase he was carrying and then went over to Mac, embraced her and kissed her gently yet passionately. You could see the tentative smiles on everyone's face.

Finally, Mac spoke, "Alright everyone, Harm and I were married ten days ago in Rome." Then the big grins came along with hugs, handshakes, and backslaps. The Rabb's were finally home and it was party time. Life was good.

THE END


End file.
